La revancha
by Sirem Black
Summary: [TERMINADO] Continuacion de Reducio! Te recomiendo leer primero Reducio!... Continuan las travesuras en hogwarts! xD... un fic Ginny&Harry, Ron
1. Hechos

Hola, ya estoy de nuevo aquí!!! Bueno como dicen hierba mala nunca muere. ¬¬ (creo que esa no viene al caso), bueno en fin. El fic va dedicado a quienes me pidieron una continuación de 'Reducio'.. y también a quienes lo lean ^^ estaré muy agradecida si me dejan reviews. Sólo me pertenecen las travesuras escritas, lo demás ya tiene dueño.  
  
Hechos  
  
Hermione salió corriendo de los dormitorios hacia la sala común.  
  
-Espera! Ginny! Gin...! -gritaba en dirección al hueco del retrato, pero en vez de encontrar a la pelirroja, encontró a un pelirrojo.  
  
-¿Buscabas a mi hermana? Acaba de ir a la biblioteca...  
  
-Eh... no... -respondió sonrojándose  
  
-¿Te pasa algo? - le preguntó y se acercó, tratando de tocarle la frente, pero ella retrocedió un paso.  
  
-No, nada. Sólo que olvidó su varita en mi cuarto.  
  
Se dio media vuelta y se disponía a volver al cuarto de las chicas, pero Ron la sujetó por un brazo.  
  
-Segura? Te noto extraña... y creía que el único con problemas por aquí era Harry, si lo hubieras visto esta tarde! Creo que quería ahogarse cuando estábamos en los baños de prefectos. Aunque no me convence su historia.  
  
-¿Qué te dijo?  
  
-Que alguien había soltado bombas fétidas en los vestuarios, y que su escoba estaba toda cubierta de, ya sabes... bueno está bien que sea una saeta de fuego, pero no creo que...- Hermione soltó unas risitas- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Acaso sabes lo que en verdad pasó? Ya sabía que me estaba mintiendo!  
  
-No, Ron. No sé lo que pasó ni tampoco sé si te mentía o no, sólo que me parece muy gracioso... Iré a descansar. Encárgate de la sala.  
  
-Claro, la señorita va a descansar y me deja el trabajo pesado! - varios chicos de primero lo miraron.  
  
-Créeme, no querrás que me quede un minuto más... Hasta mañana.  
  
Ron la miró desconcertado mientras ella subía las escaleras.  
  
***  
  
En los días siguientes, Ron trató inútilmente de enterarse lo que pasó en los vestuarios. Harry insistía con las bombas fétidas, Hermione con que no sabía nada y Ginny aún peor, ni idea si había pasado algo o no.  
  
Por último preguntó a las demás cazadoras, pero ellas tampoco le dieron explicación alguna; al igual que los bateadores, quienes sólo se limitaron a reír como un par de idiotas.  
  
Se rindió, pero aún sin darle crédito a Harry.  
  
-¿Crees que soy idiota?  
  
-Te he dicho mil veces que fueron las malditas bombas fétidas!  
  
-Ya paren, no? ¡Toda la semana han estado con eso! -se impuso la voz mandona de Hermione.  
  
-Dile a Ron- le respondió Harry un poco irritado.  
  
Luego, al voltear la esquina se tropezaron con Neville, quien tenía la cara pálida.  
  
-Un duelo!... un duelo! Justin contra un chico de Slytherin!  
  
Apresuraron el paso, y efectivamente había dos chicos con las varitas levantadas. Hermione se tensó, pero Ron puso cara de relajo y les dijo que él se encargaría.  
  
-¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Crees que te dejaré con ellos conociéndote? Sabiendo que eres capaz de meterte en el lío en vez de solucionarlo, de ninguna manera!  
  
-¿Puedes dejármelo a mí?, ya estoy harto de llevar esta insignia de adorno!  
  
Con la discusión de ellos dos, los otros chicos dejaron de apuntarse con la varita y empezaron a observarlos.  
  
-¿Y quien me dice que no perderás la cordura y empezarás a echar maldiciones tú también?  
  
-¿Acaso me crees un niño irresponsable?- ante eso hubo silencio- ¡esta bien no me la contestes! Pero déjame por esta vez...  
  
-Haz lo que quieras- Hermione se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando.  
  
Los dos chicos, al ver que ya se habían decidido, se apuntaron otra vez con las varitas. Harry quitó la cara de aburrido y también siguió caminando. Neville no quiso quedarse y apresuró el paso también.  
  
****  
  
-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Ron al ver que Harry se disponía a salir por el retrato.  
  
-A la biblioteca  
  
-¿¿Tú?? ... ¿biblioteca? Pero... está bien, anda, aquí te esperamos- le contestó Ron al sentir que el pie de Hermione chocaba contra su pantorrilla por debajo de la mesa.  
  
Cuando Harry hubo salido, algo malhumorado, Ron empezó a sobarse la pierna y preguntó molesto  
  
-¿Por qué hiciste eso?  
  
-¿Hacer qué?... Oops, lo siento, no sabía que era tu pierna- le contestó inocentemente, volviendo a hacer sus deberes. Ron la miró con recelo- Está bien, fue a propósito. Déjalo respirar, no?... Está algo... confuso...  
  
-Exactamente por eso me preocupo por él... ¿viste cómo estuvo el año pasado? Parece ahora un poco más complicado... aunque grita menos, eso es un alivio. Si supiera por qué está así...  
  
'Si supieras por quién está así' susurró levísimamente Hermione  
  
-¿Dijiste algo?  
  
-No, nada... continuemos...  
  
Ambos bajaron sus cabezas a sus pergaminos, pero sólo Hermione siguió redactando. Ron empezó a leer y releer lo que había escrito, se sonrojó y arrugó su pergamino, luego lo echó al fuego de la chimenea.  
  
-Por qué hiciste eso! Si estabas redactándolo bien...  
  
-L-lo leíste? -le preguntó palideciendo  
  
-No... pero lo escribías con tanto ahínco, que me pareció que lo hacías bien  
  
Ron soltó el aire que tenía, y pareció relajarse  
  
-Bueno, no estaba tan mal... pero estoy seguro que puedo hacerlo mucho mejor sin escribirlo...  
  
-Ron, es para mañana  
  
-Ah, claro, la tarea....... ¡¡¡la tarea!!!  
  
Ron agarró su pluma y tintero y empezó a hacer apuntes como loco. Hermione sonrió. 


	2. Es muy grande

Luego de varios días de haberse alejado, Harry se sintió más idiota que nunca. Dejaba de lado a sus amigos por tonterías, una mala jugada que su mente le había dado. En la siguiente semana el trío volvía a estar unido, Harry gritaba mucho menos, lo cual alegraba a Ron, pues era difícil mantenerse a raya y de haber podido le hubiera dado un par de puñetazos para calmarlo; claro, Hermione estaba ahí para impedirlo, argumentando que sólo estaba confundido y que necesitaba tiempo.  
  
Todo parecía marchar bien, las clases, el entrenamiento... pero, repentinamente volvieron las pesadillas. La cicatriz le dolía horriblemente, se despertó sobresaltado.  
  
Voldemort había matado a dos personas, mortífagos. Seguro habrían hecho algo mal, pues estaba muy disgustado. El dolor era insoportable, se fijó en el reloj. Era más de medianoche.  
  
Trataba de dormir, pero ya no pudo, los ronquidos de Neville no le dejaban. Aburrido, bajó a la sala común, para estar un momento solo. Todo hubiese estado bien, de no ser por que ya había alguien ahí. Se escuchaban ruidos detrás del sillón.  
  
Harry se acercó un poco más para escuchar mejor, las voces le eran muy familiares. Reconoció la voz del chico, era Colin. Y después escuchó la de Ginny... ¿Ginny?  
  
-No creo que entre, es muy grande...  
  
-Cállate y sigue empujándolo  
  
-Tienes que abrirlo más...  
  
-Ya no puedo!  
  
-Pues no entra!  
  
Una extraña sensación recorrió su cuerpo, ¿de qué demonios estaban hablando? Se apresuró hacia el sillón y al acercarse vio, efectivamente, a Colin y a Ginny... tratando de meter un telescopio en una mochila.  
  
-Harry -se apresuró a decir ella- es para un trabajo de astronomía, por favor no le digas a mi hermano que me encontraste aquí a estas horas!  
  
-N-no... no te preocupes -le contestó algo confuso, sintiéndose el ser más estúpido de la tierra.  
  
-Gracias Harry -le dijo Colin, aún tratando de hacer entrar el telescopio- Es muy grande Ginny, no va a entrar.  
  
-Entonces consigamos una mochila más grande.  
  
-Pues aquí estoy yo, preciosa, no te preocupes más por esa cosa, yo me encargo- se escuchó otra voz, que venía de las escaleras  
  
-Gracias, Kevin; y te he dicho mil veces que no me llames 'preciosa'  
  
-¡Pero es que lo eres! - Ginny sólo lo miró y giró los ojos.  
  
Harry no sabía que sentir, en un primer momento se sentía idiota; ahora algo raro le invadía el estómago desde que escuchó decir 'preciosa' a ese chico alto, ojiazul de cabello castaño claro, con una sonrisa que le hacía recordar a Gilderoy Lockhart.  
  
-¿Listos chicos? - dijo otra voz por detrás de Harry, él se volteó.  
  
-¡Oh! ¿Harry Potter también vendrá?- preguntó una morena, alta y simpática con los ojos brillantes  
  
-Tarde como siempre, Ivonne y no. Harry no vendrá ¿Dónde está Nathie?  
  
-Em... no podrá venir, creo que lo que bebió(la poción que hicimos) no le cayó tan bien; le dije que no le echara muchos ojos me murciélago. - respondió algo decepcionada, pero mirando a Harry.  
  
-Mejor si ya vamos, o se hará más tarde... después de ti preciosa - dijo Kevin, cediendo el paso a Ginny.  
  
Ella lo cogió por el cuello de la túnica y de un tirón lo puso a su altura.  
  
-No vuelvas a llamarme 'preciosa' - le dijo entre dientes, luego se volteó hacia Harry - Buenas noches Harry, descansa bien...  
  
-Y salvaje... ¡como me gustan! - los cuatro salían por el retrato - ¿Y que tal si te llamo cariño?  
  
Harry pudo escuchar un 'ouch' antes que las voces desaparecieran. 'Descansa bien', cómo sabía ella que él necesitaba descansar, lo cierto es que esas palabras produjeron en él cierto efecto. Hizo que sonriera.  
  
Pero esa sonrisa significaba muchas cosas, el hecho que ella se preocupara por él, y también el hecho que no haga el menor caso a ese incordio. Además que ella no parecía prestarle mayor atención a un chico que no sea él, Harry. Sino, ¿Por qué las semanas pasadas estaba haciéndole la vida imposible? ¿Significaba algo eso?  
  
Luego se dio media vuelta y regresó al cuarto de los chicos, los ronquidos seguía escuchándose, pero no importaba, se acostó. Y sin darse cuenta de cuando o cómo, se quedó dormido. 


	3. Nerviosa, Señorita Weasley?

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban en el comedor, desayunando. Nada extraordinario parecía haber ocurrido la noche anterior. Harry veía a cierta pelirroja conversando con sus amigos, entre ellos a cierto imbécil que no hacía más que llamarla 'preciosa'.  
  
Volteó la cabeza, diciéndose él mismo que deje de pensar en ella. Pero eso sería casi imposible. Estaban en el equipo de quidditch, en la misma casa, y para colmo, era hermana de su mejor amigo.  
  
Se acordó de cómo, hace unas semanas, ella se comportaba de una manera no usual, y de cómo repentinamente cambió. Desde el día de aquel accidente, cuando él... 'no pienses en eso!' le gritó una voz en su cabeza.  
  
Decidió, en lo posible, tratar de alejarse de ella lo más que podía, no hablarle era la solución. Pero al día siguiente tenían entrenamiento. Pensó que nada le saldría bien.  
  
De una forma u otra, ella se había metido en su cabeza y no había manera de sacarla. Era desesperante, y ella se veía tan tranquila. Y porqué no hacerle lo mismo? Porqué no darle una revancha?  
  
Harry sacudió la cabeza ante los últimos pensamientos que tuvo, jamás había pensado en algo tan ridículo. Luego tomó más jugo de calabaza.  
  
***  
  
-¿Oye, puedes decirle a Harry que se apresure un poco? -le solicitó Ron a Jack, uno de los bateadores  
  
-Yo puedo ir, si quieres- le dijo su hermana, quien estaba detrás de él  
  
Jack se tragó algunas risas, pero su rostro ya empezaba a contorsionarse  
  
-¿Te pasa algo? - le preguntó Ron  
  
-Iré al baño- le respondió tapándose la boca y apartándose de ellos  
  
-¿Y qué con ese bodoque?... Bueno, Ginny, si me haces el favor...  
  
-Claro  
  
Ella regresó a los vestidores, vio en una esquina a Jack, revolcándose de risa. Le preguntó por Harry, pero sólo logró que éste siguiera riéndose. Siguió caminando, hasta entrar a otra habitación, donde se guardaban los uniformes.  
  
Ahí vio a Harry, lo reconoció por su mata de cabello rebelde y negro. Se veía muy bien de espaldas, además de estar sólo en pantalón sin nada cubriendo la parte superior de su cuerpo. Años de entrenamiento en quidditch no eran en vano. A pesar de ser delgado, tenía los músculos marcados. 'Pasable' pensó Ginny.  
  
Se entretuvo mirándolo durante unos momentos, que apenas tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta que era la primera vez que lo veía así, con su espalda y hombros al descubierto, antes de que él volteara y que sus ojos se encontraran.  
  
-Ginny?  
  
-Eh.. que... em... -Ginny hacía señas hacia la puerta. Mientras miraba tentativamente el pecho y los hombros de Harry.  
  
Se sintió estúpida al hablar entrecortadamente, pero no pudo evitarlo. Y si de espaldas se veía bien, de frente se veía mucho mejor. Mientras, sus ojos se entretenían entre Harry y la ventana de la esquina.  
  
Él se dio cuenta y por un momento sitió que enrojecía, pero al seguir viendo que ella desviaba la mirada todos lados, algo cruzó por su mente y una sonrisa maliciosa se extendió en su rostro. Empezó a cercarse a ella.  
  
-Me decías, Ginny?  
  
-Que-e Ron... no te demores mucho- hubiera querido irse pero sus piernas parecían no querer hacerle caso. Él se acercó un poco más.  
  
-Es todo?  
  
-Si... t-todo- ambos quedaron mirándose en los ojos. Ginny se sentía arrinconada, y en realidad lo estaba.  
  
-¿Qué le sucede, señorita Weasley? Parece un poco... mmm... ¿nerviosa?  
  
-¿Nerviosa yo? ¿Y porqué habría de estarlo?  
  
-No lo sé, sólo parece... - ante esa sonrisa autosuficiente de Harry, Ginny reaccionó, ¿qué clase de idiotas estaban siendo?  
  
-Suficiente... ¿Qué pretendes con todo esto?  
  
-Yo? Nada- le respondió inocentemente, alejándose un poco- Dile a Ron que no tardo.  
  
Ginny salió de los vestuarios, arrepintiéndose mil veces de haberle hecho el favor a su hermano. Ella quiso ir, pero le salió como no lo pensaba. Harry estaba muy extraño, el día anterior casi ni le hablaba, y hoy la arrinconaba a la pared. ¿Qué haría mañana? Se preguntó ella misma.  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
N/A: Y de nuevo aquí!!! Que gusto que compartan de mis locuras, la verdad. Muchas gracias a:  
  
Mexia: Gracias por el rewiev, me alientan a seguir.  
  
Elena: pues espero que la sigas, y gracias por el cumplido!  
  
Mione: como siempre, apoyándome. Claro que seguiré, sólo no te despegues y sigue leyendo!!! Aprecio mucho tus ánimos.  
  
Luciana: gracias por el comentario.. y tendremos más situaciones, así que no pierdas el hilo!  
  
Paul: Si! De vuelta con más ideas... ¬¬ aunque estas ya están escasas... no te preocupes, por una falla de cálculo, este fic me saldrá más largo, creo  
  
Gracias a todos, de verdad que me apoyan bastante!! 


	4. Problemas Hormonales

Fin de semana, visita a Hogsmeade. Los carruajes estaban listos para partir. Ron, Hermione y Harry tuvieron un carruaje para ellos solos, ya estaban planeando qué cosas comprar, y donde visitar, pues sería la única vez en todo el curso que irían. Además de estar protegidos por los profesores, regresarían temprano así que no disponían de mucho tiempo para recorrer Hogsmeade.  
  
En las tres escobas se encontraron con los gemelos.  
  
-¡Hola Ronnie! ¡Harry! ¡Hermione!  
  
-Hola - contestó Ron con desgano- ¿qué hacen acá?  
  
-Venimos a patearte el trasero...  
  
-...Y a teñirte el cabello de azul  
  
Hubo carcajadas, en esos momentos llegó Ginny.  
  
-¡Gred! ¡Feorge!- los saludó ella con una gran sonrisa en su rostro  
  
-¿cómo está nuestra pequeña diablilla?  
  
-Oye! No me des mala fama... Bueno, y qué los trae por acá?  
  
-Venimos a encontrarnos con... bueno el negocio nos va de maravilla, ya saben y venimos a hacer algunos contratos  
  
-¿Cómo están mamá y papá?  
  
-Oh, muy bien... déjennos invitarlos cerveza de mantequilla.  
  
Harry y Ginny cruzaron miradas, y es como si en esos segundos se hubieran dicho varias cosas como: no me acuerdo lo de los vestuarios, yo si me acuerdo, ni se te ocurra mencionarlo, ya veremos; en fin, ella apartó la vista y bebió su cerveza.  
  
Después de estar unos minutos con ellos, los amigos de Ginny vinieron a buscarla, entre ellos Luna, quien quedó mirando a Ron como si la espuma por encima de su boca lo hiciera atractivo.  
  
Ginny fue la primera en irse, luego, al parecer, quienes iban a hacer el acuerdo con los gemelos también llegaron, por que a los pocos minutos sólo quedó el trío.  
  
-Vamos a Zonko! - propuso Ron, Hermione aceptó, pero Harry se negó  
  
-Em... los alcanzo luego, quiero caminar un rato  
  
Hermione iba a pisarle el pie a Ron cuando éste abrió la boca, pero para su alivio no se opuso, sino por el contrario.  
  
-Está bien, quizás nos encontremos luego en Honeyduckes, vamos Hermione- le dijo cogiéndole del brazo.  
  
Harry los vio alejarse  
  
***  
  
-No sé si fue buena idea dejarlo solo, ya sabes donde irá, no? - le preguntó Ron mientras caminaban  
  
-Claro que si, creo que ha estado esperando este momento desde que se publicó nuestro paseo a Hogsmeade  
  
-Qué podemos hacer?  
  
-Sólo dejarle unos momentos, y divertirnos, que para eso hemos venido! - le dijo sonriente y caminando alegre hacia Zonko  
  
-Sabes, cada día estás más rara, empiezas a asustarme  
  
-Ron...  
  
-Solo bromeaba, además, me gustas más así que toda seria...  
  
Los dos quedaron en silencio, Ron se sonrojó hasta las orejas, incluso las mejillas de Hermione tomaron un color rosado. Luego Hermione tratando de pasar lo más normal posible, lo cogió por el brazo.  
  
-Mejor entremos, estamos obstruyendo a la gente.  
  
***  
  
Hace tiempo que no había ido por allí, Harry pasó frente a la casa de los gritos, la antigua casa embrujada y se quedó un rato observándola.  
  
-Es aquí donde se encontraron, verdad?  
  
-Eh? Ginny!... sí, fue ahí, cuando aún creía que era...  
  
-...el malo de la historia  
  
-Es una forma de decirlo, ¿qué haces por acá?  
  
-Ah, me estaba escondiendo de Ivo, se le dio por echarnos pintura azul... Kevin parece un tritón - ella empezó a reír, él sintió ese algo en el estómago cuando ella mencionó a 'Kevin' - Bueno, nos vemos luego.  
  
'Idiota' pensó Harry para sí mismo, 'no debes sentir celos de ese imbécil' continuó pensando. Luego siguió caminando hasta llegar a, lo que en un tiempo fue, la guarida de Sirius.  
  
Se recostó sobre una de las piedras, y cerró los ojos. Así permaneció un tiempo, hasta que escuchó risas y ruidos del otro lado. Silenciosamente, salió de la guarida y se acercó un poco.  
  
-Ay no! Se supone que era para ti, no para mí!  
  
-Pues para que veas que su puntería es mala - ellas dos seguían riendo  
  
-Oye Luna, me quitaré esto para limpiarlo, necesito que vigiles que nadie se acerque, de acuerdo?  
  
-No hay problema!  
  
Luna salió de entre las piedras para vigilar que ningún alma pasara cerca, Ginny se quedó en su sitio, y mirando alrededor, se quitó la polera, debajo no tenía nada más que su brasier; luego con un movimiento rápido de varita, limpió la pintura azul.  
  
Estaba buscando el cuello y las mangas, para ponérselo; pero una voz conocida, la distrajo e hizo que volteara a ver.  
  
-¿Cuál es el apuro? Te ves mejor así...- le dijo con una sonrisa que la desconcertó(y alarmó) muchísimo.  
  
Durante un momento ella quedó inmóvil, tenía a Harry frente a ella, y la estaba observando.  
  
-¿Entendí mal o me estás diciendo que siga descubierta?  
  
-Entendiste perfectamente bien. Además no estás descubierta, aún tienes eso...- le dijo señalando cínicamente su brasier.  
  
-...o sea... insinúas que me lo quite  
  
-Bueno, yo no tenía puesto uno en los vestuarios. Tú me viste, ahora es mi turno- se acercó lenta pero atrevidamente a ella.  
  
-En tus mejores sueños, Potter! - le contestó y se echó su polera encima - Y cálmate, porque pareces tener ciertos problemas hormonales.  
  
Se alejó de él con cautela, como si fuera una bomba que pudiera explotar en cualquier momento. Harry sólo se rió mientras ella iba a encontrarse con Luna.  
  
Cuando ella había desaparecido entre las rocas, él sintió como si unas risas, que parecían ladridos, lo acompañaban. Harry miró a la guarida, y sonrió, es como si Sirius siempre estuviera con él, sobre todo en las 'travesuras' que pudiera hacer.  
  
***  
  
Harry subía a la torre Gryffindor, en las escaleras encontró a Ginny con su pié en el tablón malogrado.  
  
Por un momento pensó en ayudarla, pero luego pensó en no hacer nada. Y nada hizo, sólo mirarla un rato y reírse  
  
-Creí que sólo Neville se atoraba en ese tablón  
  
-Qué gracioso! -le contestó con su usual sarcasmo- es la tercera vez, en todos mis años en Hogwarts, que me engaña! ¡Maldita escalera! -exclamó dándole una patada con el otro pié. Casi pierde el equilibrio  
  
-Ten cuidado, puedes caerte -le sugirió Harry y siguió subiendo  
  
-Oye!! ¿No me ayudarás?  
  
- No, no -le contestó negando con la cabeza- recuerda que tengo ciertos problemas hormonales  
  
Y se alejó, con una media sonrisa en su rostro, dejando en Ginny una expresión de incredulidad.  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
N/A: Holas otra vez!!!! Si, el chapter anterior fue bastante pequeño, pero no sae me ocurrió nada más para hacerlo algo más largo, sorrys. Espero que este esté en la talla ;)  
  
Mis agradecimientos a:  
  
Karla ('Mione) : Tú siempre ahí, dándome los ánimos, thanks, friend! Y lo del puenting... aun sigue en mi mente!!! ¬¬ claro que terminaré el fic antes de hacerlo, sino, se quedan sin final... ;)  
  
Loyda: gustosa de que a ti tb te guste mi fic!!! Y claro que entre Ginny y {Herry va a pasar mucho más!  
  
Xahirita: Muchas gracias! Me siento halagada ^_____^ ; prometo más acción en los próximos chapters! (ojalá mi mente no me traicione)  
  
Luciana: pues tu comentario me dice que te gustó el capítulo! Habrán más situaciones, espero.  
  
Polly Weasley: Paulis!!! Amiguita!!! Adoro tu rewiev! Gracias por los saludos, igualmente! En cuanto al fic de Ron/hermione, te suplico me des tiempo, pero te lo daré!  
  
Mexia: Gracisa, por el rewiev, no desesperes, ya tengo en mente algo entre ellos!  
  
Laura Malfoy: Vaya! Pues muchas gracias por poner tu opinión, vale de mucho! Espero que este capi te haya gustado...  
  
FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN VENTUROSO AÑO NUEVO!!!!!!  
  
Con mucho cariño, Sirem (Patty) Black ;) 


	5. Todos somos idiotas!

-No puedo creer que Harry haya hecho eso - contestó Hermione pensativa- Sí, está raro, pero, no puedo creer que él sea capaz de comportarse así!  
  
-Créelo, incluso me incomoda que me mire - Ginny bajó la voz - me parece que se está vengando de lo que le hice  
  
Hermione se rió forzadamente y se llevó una mano a la frente  
  
-Sinceramente, Gin, todo lo que me cuentas me parece imposible, Harry no es así! Él no... él nunca...  
  
-No me gusta!. Se comporta como un... un...- se calló por unos momentos- ¡Extraño a mi Harry! ¡El lindo y dulce gritón que renegaba a cada rato!  
  
-Y al que podías molestar... no sé qué pasa con él, pero no puedo hacer nada, lo siento. Soy su amiga, pero no puedo decirle qué hacer o no.  
  
-Pues tienes razón, mañana hablaré con él.  
  
***  
  
Después del entrenamiento, Ginny buscó a Harry en los vestuarios con paso decidido, y una mirada no muy agradable en su rostro.  
  
-Se puede saber porqué el capitán dijo eso?  
  
-Cálmate, sólo fue una broma...  
  
-Una malintencionada, por cierto!- ella podría fulminarlo con la mirada.  
  
-Bien, no fue agradable, lo admito. Pero, podrías olvidarlo?  
  
-Podría, si no lo hubieras hecho delante de ese par de imbéciles.  
  
-¿Porqué te molesta tanto?  
  
-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Harry. Tengo seis hermanos mayores y, casualmente, sé a lo que se refieren cuando dicen 'sacarle brillo a la escoba'  
  
Harry sonrió, y se acercó a ella  
  
-Jamás pensé que te molestarías tanto, siendo tú quien acostumbraba a hacer bromas. Aún recuerdo cuando...  
  
-Ya, ya entendí. Quieres guerra, pues tendrás tu guerra!  
  
-Qué? No, nada de eso. Saldría perdiendo, no me conviene estar contra ti.  
  
-Es lo más inteligente que he escuchado  
  
Harry se rió, luego quedó mirando la escoba de Ginny, que estaba aferrada a su mano. Ginny levantó una ceja. Harry la miró y respondió.  
  
-Es que... le tengo envidia a esa escoba  
  
Ginny frunció el entrecejo, cerró los ojos, murmuró algo. Luego, cuando los abrió, miró a Harry y le habló calmadamente.  
  
-¿No te das cuenta de que estás siendo idiota?  
  
La última palabra le chocó de sobremanera, pues recordó cuando Sirius le dijo que de adolescente uno era idiota. Esto incluía el recordar a su padre y su comportamiento frente a las chicas en el lago. Luego fue como si un gran peso cayera sobre su estómago.  
  
Veía a Ginny, frente a él, y sintió que no debería estar allí. No debería estar junto a ella, ni debía mirarla. Recapacitó acerca de lo que había estado haciendo. Y se sintió un gran tonto. Fue como regresar a la realidad de golpe  
  
-Sabes, sí. Tienes razón, me he comportado de una manera estúpida. No sé cómo, pero repentinamente vinieron a mi mente. Y lo único que hice fue hacer caso... ¿Cómo me dejé llevar? ¿Si al ver lo que hacía mi padre me sentía decepcionado?... Y prácticamente he hecho lo que él  
  
-Harry...  
  
-Sirius tenía razón... mi padre fue idiota, él fue un idiota, todos somos idiotas! Lo vi, y ni siquiera pensé en eso... Creí que iba a ser diferente, pero veo que me he portado aún peor que él.  
  
-ya no sigas...  
  
-Pero qué fue lo que consiguió? Que mi madre lo odiara! Aunque después hayan salido juntos y se hayan casado; durante un tiempo se hizo insoportable! Y... ¡maldita sea!... Yo he sido peor!  
  
-Ya cállate! No permitiré que hables así de tu padre!  
  
Estas palabras fueron peor que una cachetada, Harry reaccionó y dejó de ignorarla. La miró durante un momento. El parecido con una joven Lily Evans era impresionante. Incluso su expresión molesta se asemejaba. Tuvo el impulso de pasarse la mano por el cabello pero no lo hizo.  
  
-No sé lo que has visto, ni dónde. Pero no puedes juzgarlo por lo que viste  
  
-Hablas igual que Sirius.  
  
-Mira, no conocí a tu padre, pero los míos sí. Y siempre hablan cosas agradables de él: James, el fabuloso James. ¿Acaso no escuchabas a Sirius decir que era su amigo, el mejor que pueda tener?  
  
Harry la miró y asintió, no muy convencido; ella continuó hablando.  
  
-¡Y claro que somos idiotas! ¡Incluso yo lo he sido! ¿No te acuerdas lo que hacía hace unas semanas? -le preguntó traviesamente, él sonrió.  
  
-Entonces, me perdonas?  
  
-Sólo si tu me perdonas a mí  
  
-Sigamos en guerra, entonces -ambos sonrieron  
  
-No quiero volver a escuchar nunca más que estás decepcionado de tu padre.  
  
-... Lo prometo. Pero...  
  
-Pero qué?  
  
-A veces seguiré siendo idiota, espero que comprendas  
  
-No hay problema!  
  
Al mirarse otra vez, Harry sintió la conocida sensación de snitches en el estómago. No había más dudas. Ella era la chica que él amaba.  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
N/A: Holas, disculpen que esta vez no responda los rewievs, pero quería agradecerles el soportar mis locuras, jajaja... ¬¬ bueno, este capítulo, de por sí, no me gusta nada, es medio idiota(el título lo dice!). Espero su comprensión, creo que para esta parte mis ideas se habían secado... De todas maneras, lo que sigue aun es mejor. En serio! 


	6. Acaso eres su novio?

Los días pasaban y todo estaba mucho más tranquilo, las clases, los entrenamientos. Cada quien a su grupo de amigos. Él único problema era Kevin, el amigo de Ginny, que no le quitaba un ojo de encima.  
  
Se encontraban en la sala común. Hablaban de las posibles carreras de profesionalización. Kevin se alardeaba de querer ser un auror, Colin pensaba dedicarse más a la fotografía, y Ginny seguía en duda, pero debía ser arriesgado y usar maldiciones. En esos momentos llegó su amiga Ivonne.  
  
-Nathie está peor que antes, y no podemos ir a la enfermería, o se darán cuenta!  
  
-Cálmate, Ivo, ya verás que se nos ocurrirá algo... Hermione - dijo Ginny como si todos sus problemas se hubieran esfumado.  
  
Luego salió corriendo de la sala común y se dirigió a la biblioteca. Ahí vio a los tres, se acercó presurosamente pero sin hacer ruido.  
  
-Hermione, necesito tu ayuda - le dijo sentándose a su lado  
  
-Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar - le dijo Ron, ella no le hizo caso  
  
-Qué pasa?  
  
-Nathie, sigue mal... si la llevamos a la enfermería tendremos que decirle el porqué, pero tu eres nuestra esperanza! Debe haber un antídoto!  
  
-si, está bien... pero deberás conseguir varios elementos, esta noche te diré lo que voy a necesitar.  
  
-Gracias Hermione, eres súper!... - le dio un beso en la mejilla, y antes de irse, miró a los otros - hola chicos.  
  
***  
  
Por la noche, se encontraron en la sala común, Hermione sacó un libro pesado y apuntó lo que era necesario en un trozo de pergamino.  
  
-¿Están seguras que podrán conseguirlo? Deben ir a las mazmorras  
  
-No hay problema, lo haremos! - dijo Ginny decidida mirando a Ivonne, quien asintió.  
  
-Pero no podemos hacerlo las dos solas, alguien mas debe acompañarnos.  
  
Escucharon un ruidoso "Hola nenas" que venía de las escaleras de los chicos. Ginny cerró los ojos, pidiendo por favor que ese payaso regresara a su cuarto.  
  
-Ni de chiste aceptaré que ése nos acompañe! - le dijo Ivonne haciendo una mueca.  
  
-Sería un estorbo más que una ayuda- continuó Ginny  
  
-Puedo ayudarles? Sólo pídanme lo que sea, y lo haré - Kevin se había acercado a ellas.  
  
-¿Por qué no desapareces?- dijo Ivonne entre dientes. Sólo Ginny y Harry la escucharon.  
  
-Lo siento Kevin, si hubieras llegado unos minutos antes... Harry acaba de ofrecerse a acompañarnos - le dijo Ginny fingiendo pena  
  
Harry se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre, miró a Ivonne para que le dijera que sólo era una broma, pero ella le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Volteó a ver a Ginny, pero ella le guiñó un ojo. Vio a Ron y a Hermione pero ellos le sonrieron. Parecía que todos estaban en su contra.  
  
-Bueno, si... eh... en media hora vamos- dijo sintiendo que no podía hacer nada más, y esperando que llegada la hora señalada le dijeran 'gracias por cooperar pero no es necesario que nos acompañes'.  
  
Pero en vez de eso, Ginny lo jaló por el brazo y le dijo en un susurro.  
  
-Puedes prestarnos tu capa invisible y el mapa?  
  
Harry dudó un momento, su capa era muy preciada para él, no iba a dejarla ¿y si la perdían? Así que pensó que, después de todo, no era mala idea acompañarlas.  
  
-Bien, en media hora nos veremos- le contestó  
  
-Ginny, linda, en serio no quieres mi compañía?- interrumpió Kevin  
  
-Ya tenemos compañía, gracias por tu ofrecimiento, no es necesario - ella ya parecía perder la paciencia, pero no era la única  
  
-Bueno, por si acaso me necesitas...  
  
-Ya déjala en paz, ¿no entiendes que tu presencia la fastidia?- esta vez respondió Harry, dejando a los otros sorprendidos.  
  
-¿Y a ti quien te preguntó Potter? Además eso no te incumbe ¿acaso eres su novio?  
  
Ambos, Ginny y Harry, se sonrojaron, hacía tiempo que andaban coqueteándose, pero nada serio entre ellos. Ivonne se acercó a Kevin y lo jaló de una oreja, llevándolo hacia la otra esquina.  
  
-Iré a traer mi capa y el mapa- dijo Harry en voz baja, y subió las escaleras.  
  
Hermione y Ron estaban enfrascados en una interesante conversación sobre el PEDDO, como para tomar importancia a lo que había pasado hace unos momentos.  
  
Ivonne había subido también al cuarto de las chicas, luego bajó con rostro preocupado.  
  
-Gin, creo que no podré ir, me quedaré con Nathie, está mucho peor que antes, tiene el rostro verde!  
  
-Oh no! - ella se golpeó la frente mientras Kevin se acercaba sonriente.  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
N/A: Holas!!!  
  
Sorry por no subir en tanto tiempo (se supone que ya tengo los capis listos! ¿porqué me demoro tanto?!?) bueno el tiempo no me ayuda mucho que digamos ¬¬ (damn tiempo!) Y otra vez Sorry por no responder a los reviews, pero los leo! Y me encantan!!! Muchas gracias!!! Gracias por aguantarme, a mí y mis locuras!!!! Los quiero!!! Feliz año nuevo!!! (si un poco tarde pero, de todas maneras, la intención es esa)  
  
Cuídense y sigan leyendo!!! ;)  
  
N/A 2 : Por cierto, ya lo "salvaje" pasó... creo... bueno el caso es que, a partir de ahora se volverá un poco más romántico, pero no se preocupen, las locuras sigueeeeen!!!! 


	7. Reacciones

Reacciones  
  
Harry había bajado, con la capa y el mapa bajo su túnica, de modo que parecía no tener nada más que la varita.  
  
-Em... Harry... creo que cambiamos de compañía  
  
Kevin sonrió, con más confianza que antes, y abrazó a Ginny por la cintura. Harry apretó los puños, y pudo haberlo golpeado, pero no fue necesario. Él ya estaba en el suelo con una mancha morada en su ojo izquierdo.  
  
-Te lo tenías advertido! - le gritó Ginny entre dientes, se dio media vuelta mientras sacudía su mano derecha - Sólo vamos nosotros, Harry.  
  
Él asintió sin decir ni una sola palabra, todo había sido tan rápido, que ni siquiera vio cuando Ginny golpeó a Kevin en el ojo. Sólo lo vio caer. Salieron por el retrato, ahí Harry se fijó en el mapa.  
  
-Despejado, Snape está en los baños  
  
-Ew... no quiero imaginarme qué haciendo  
  
Llegaron a las mazmorras, como estaban bajo la capa, tenían que esquivar a algunos slytherins que pasaban por ahí. Después de eso no tuvieron mayores problemas.  
  
-Bien, que tienes que conseguir de aquí  
  
-Ojos de rana y piel de gusarajo disecado  
  
-Yo vigilaré, tú búscalos  
  
-A este paso no los encontraré hasta medianoche... empiezo a arrepentirme de haber golpeado a Kevin, sé que es un poco idiota, pero a veces puede ser útil  
  
Harry hizo una mueca al escuchar ese nombre, Ginny sólo ahogó una sonrisa, al saber que esa mueca no era otra que de celos.  
  
Salieron de la capa y mientras Ginny rebuscaba entre montones de recipientes y botellas, él estaba cerca de la puerta. Al fin, ella, encontró los ojos de rana. Luego, con ayuda de Harry (no había 'moros en la costa'), pudieron encontrar la piel de gusarajo.  
  
-Habremos demorado media hora quizás?  
  
-No lo sé, pero mejor nos vamos, no vaya a ser que Snape venga y nos descubra.  
  
Pero escucharon unos pasos, que se acercaban. Para su mala suerte, Harry no recordaba dónde había dejado la capa  
  
-No hay tiempo! Entremos aquí!- Ginny abrió un viejo armario, pero estaba lleno de más botellas, excepto la parte de abajo- Diantres!  
  
-Estás loca, ahí solo entra uno de nosotros- los pasos ya estaban por cruzar la puerta.  
  
¡Qué demonios! Como sea entraron ambos y cerraron la puerta del armario con un hechizo, tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de reír cuando escucharon sus gritos.  
  
-¿Qué demonios ha pasado aquí? Quién ha rebuscado entre mis cosas! Sé que eres tú Potter, ya te atraparé!  
  
Harry pudo haber jurado que Snape estaba escupiendo y caminando a ciegas. Sentía que Ginny se sacudía, a causa de las risas.  
  
-¡Tú y tu maldita capa! ¡No te escaparás!  
  
---Está como loco--- susurró Harry  
  
---Sólo esperemos que no encuentre tu capa, o sólo un milagro nos librará de esa--- ella contestó, Harry podía sentir que su aliento chocaba contra su cuello.  
  
Sólo entonces se enteró que estaba entre las piernas de Ginny. Agradeció que estuviera oscuro para no mirarla a los ojos y sentirse más nervioso de lo que estaba ahora. 'Que se vaya' pensaba con todas sus fuerzas 'Que se vaya, ya!' seguía pensando, luego de golpe se dijo 'no pienses!'  
  
Hacía calor, además no podían moverse, porque al menor ruido serían descubiertos. Harry no sabía porqué, pero el calor de la cara iba bajando, a su pecho, abdomen, debajo del abdomen 'esto no está pasando!' pensaba 'No está pasando!' Por suerte, no tenía un contacto más cercano con el cuerpo de Ginny.  
  
Hubiera sido embarazoso explicarse, y decirle que ciertas reacciones del cuerpo son involuntarias, y que de poder dominarlo, nunca habría querido que pasara.  
  
Ginny, en cambio, no sabía si agradecer o no que estuviera oscuro, por un lado no quería que la viera sonrojada; por otro lado, cada segundo que pasaban a oscuras, en esa posición, era peligroso. 'que se vaya' también pensaba ella, 'Harry, más te vale que no te hagas ideas en la cabeza o juro que...'  
  
El momento siguiente fue escalofriante, Snape se había acercado al armario  
  
-Señor, disculpe que lo interrumpa, pero en la sala lo necesitamos, es urgente - una voz fría lo llamó desde la puerta.  
  
---Malfoy--- susurró Harry --- el idiota nos ha...--- pero en esos momentos Ginny le puso la mano en la boca para callarlo.  
  
Escucharon que los pasos se alejaban y recién pudieron respirar. Salieron del armario.  
  
-Estabas loco? Cómo se te ocurre hablar cuando él estaba a un escaso metro de nosotros? ¡Pudo habernos escuchado!  
  
-Lo siento, pero no nos atrapó, no?  
  
-Por suerte se apareció ese cara-pálida y lo sacó de aquí... podría besarlo!  
  
Harry la miró con una expresión de asco, ella sonrió.  
  
-Dije que podría... pero no lo haría  
  
-Ahora busquemos esa capa, y salgamos de aquí, hace calor.  
  
-Si, mucha calor...  
  
Harry estaba mucho más cómodo, no es que no le haya gustado estar entre las piernas de Ginny, pero prefería que fuera en otras circunstancias, y con otros objetivos, en vez de esconderse de alguien. 'No pienses en eso!' le dijo una voz en su cabeza.  
  
Para Ginny, era la primera vez que tenía a alguien tan cerca, entre sus piernas, encima de ella y, para colmo, a oscuras, todo al mismo tiempo. 'Pero pudo haber sido mejor' le dijo una voz 'oh, cállate' le contestó otra.  
  
Se fijaron en el mapa y bajo la capa invisible, regresaron a la torre Gryffindor. Al entrar a la sala común, que estaba vacía, Ginny se detuvo como si de golpe se acordara de algo.  
  
-¿qué pasa? No me digas que olvidaste las cosas  
  
-No, no es eso... sólo que... no, no es nada  
  
Harry levantó una ceja  
  
-Es que... tu eres un chico - Harry se sintió incómodo ante esto, claro que era un chico! - y todo ese tiempo que estuvimos encerrados... tu entre mis piernas... me parece raro que no hayas 'reaccionado' como un chico normal.  
  
-¿Y quien te dijo que no 'reaccioné'?  
  
Hubo silencio entre ambos, se miraron, pero sin una pizca de vergüenza esta vez, sino casi como un enfrentamiento.  
  
-¿Quieres decir que...?  
  
-Tu preguntaste, sino, no te hubiera dicho.  
  
-Eres... un...  
  
-...chico, común y corriente, que 'reacciona' ante ciertas situaciones - dijo como explicando que 1+1=2  
  
Siguieron mirándose, luego Harry se acercó a ella un paso.  
  
-¿Y las chicas no 'reaccionan'?  
  
-Sólo si la situación lo requiere, y esta no valía la pena...  
  
Harry la miró por unos momentos, estudiando la respuesta. Es cierto, no valía la pena: en las mazmorras, entre tantas pociones y cosas y olores desagradables. Pero, valiendo la pena o no, igual había 'reaccionado'.  
  
-Bueno, mejor vamos a dormir, aun falta ir a los invernaderos, lo haremos mañana.  
  
-Sí, buenas noches  
  
-Que descanses.  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
N/A: bien ahora si podré contestar los reviews!!!(eeeeehhhh!!!)  
  
Ginny Potter W: Wow, me has dejado sorprendida, tan tarde leyendo!!! (nah, yo tb me quedo por esas horas, jajaja), me alegro que te guste mi historia ^^  
  
Luciana: Gracias por tu apoyo, y que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo... eso quiere decir que no se me pasó la mano.... o si???  
  
Tabatas: ah pues gracias por leerme!!! Espero que sigas con el fic.  
  
Mexia: hola, pues ni tan raro, ya que yo tb tuve algunos inconvenientes en año nuevo ¬¬ ya no quiero acordarme... gracias por los saludos!!!  
  
Karla: karla siempre karla.... ah, muchas gracias locaza! (jijijiji) y en cuanto al regalo de navidad... no me ibas a dar a un daniel en boxers???... anyway, tu review me gustó, fue un regalo muy chido!!! (y sigo con las mexicanadas.... jajaja)  
  
Lily: agradezco tus comentarios... me inspiran a seguir, en serio!!! Espero que te guste la continuación del fic...  
  
Polly Weasley: holas Paula!!!! Que lindo recibir un comentario tuyo!... si sé que dije que ibaa haber algo de romance, pero tuve un error de cálculo y el romance llega en los próximos capítulos... pero llegarán!  
  
Arwen-chan: que guay que te haya gustado mi fic! Espero que lo sigas leyendo. En cuanto al harry, pues de lo pervertido que estaba cambia un poco... pero ni creas, que como todo chico tiene algo de "evil" ... ;)  
  
Elena: tu rr simplemente me lo dice todo... sorry por la demora, pero ahí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste!!! Me siento halagada con tus comentarios... snif...  
  
Hermione30: wow... thanks for writing me! Well I'm not so good speaking English, but I do enough to understand the idea of the fics. Of course I'm reading your stories, just gimme some days. Your Spanish is good, if you like I can help you (I hope my english is understandable). Mucho gusto en conocerte!  
  
Bueno ceo que eso fue todo, ah si, pero tb agradecer a aquellos que me dejaron reviews más de una vez... de verdad se los agradezco un montón.... y, pues también, decirles que por fallas técnicas(qué floro...¬¬) el romance quedara postergado para los siguientes capítulos... hasta la próxima!!! 


	8. Manos educadas

N/A: HOLAS!!! Pensaron que se me había olvidado??? Nooo. Cómo puede ser! Aquí les mando el capítulo que (según yo) contiene un poco de romance. Ojalá que les guste, (y más les vale que sí... porque lo he modificado varias veces!) con mucho cariño para todos ustedes!  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
-Bien, ya lo tengo casi listo... sólo faltan tres púas de ficusatl y listo! - decía Hermione en los baños de Myrtle la llorona, removiendo un caldero  
  
-Que bueno! Por la tarde Harry y yo iremos a los invernaderos, y traeremos las tres púas.  
  
-Vayamos a clases, el tiempo libre terminó. Nos vemos luego  
  
Ambas salieron de los baños y cada quien tomó un rumbo diferente. Hermione se encontró con Ron y Harry unos pasillos más allá, ninguno de ellos quería entrar a los baños y encontrarse con Myrtle.  
  
***  
  
Como quedaron, a las 6:00 pm, Harry y Ginny se dirigieron a los invernaderos. 'Tengan cuidado' les advirtió Hermione antes de partir.  
  
-Y cual de todas es la ficusatl? - preguntó Harry, mirando entre varias especies de cactus - Todas son iguales  
  
-Es esta! - Ginny identificó la más chica de todas - Sólo necesitamos tres púas  
  
Se acercaron con cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido. Si los cactus se sentían amenazados, lanzaban sus púas. Ginny se acercó a la ficusatl y hablándole con una voz suave, logró convencerla para que no la atacara.  
  
'Que fácil' pensó Harry, cuando ella tenía ya las tres púas en su mano, 'pensé que sería más arriesgado' pronto Harry se arrepintió de haber pensado eso, porque tropezó con una raíz y todos los cactus empezaron a lanzar sus púas.  
  
Dos de ellas lograron a alcanzar a Harry, uno en la muñeca, el otro en el hombro, ambos en la derecha. Era muy doloroso, estaba sangrando, pero debía seguir corriendo. Estaban en medio de cientos de cactus. Sentía que se adormecía, pues el líquido empezaba a paralizarlo.  
  
Lograron salir del invernadero cuatro, y pasaron al tres, que era mucho más calmado, no habían cactus, sino flores, de todos los tamaños y colores, además de desprender olores agradables. Era un paraíso.  
  
Harry se dio la vuelta para ver a Ginny. Ella yacía sentada en el suelo, incapaz de mover sus piernas, pero Harry pensó que sólo estaba sentada por el cansancio. En su rostro, un corte sobre la mejilla la hacía sangrar. Pero aún tenía las púas en sus manos.  
  
Harry se acercó a ella y con su pulgar izquierdo (su brazo derecho no respondía) secó la gota de sangre que resbalaba.  
  
-Lo siento  
  
-No, no es tu culpa  
  
-Sí que lo es! Debí tener más cuidado al caminar. De veras, lo siento...  
  
-Madam Pomfrey lo solucionará en un minuto, en serio, no hay problema - ella sonrió para confortarlo. Él respondió a la sonrisa.  
  
-Me ayudas? Tengo el antídoto que me dio Hermione en mi bolsillo derecho...  
  
Ginny dejó las púas a un lado y sacó un pequeño frasco. Pero no había más que un sorbo, así que se lo dio a Harry, sin mencionar sus piernas paralizadas. Él, no conociendo lo que en realidad pasaba, bebió todo el frasquito.  
  
Pasaron unos minutos antes que Harry pudiera mover sus dedos.  
  
-Ya estás mejor? - le preguntó Ginny  
  
-Si, mucho mejor- le respondió articulando su brazo completamente - No puedo creer que no te haya alcanzado ninguna! Eres muy escurridiza  
  
-Nah- ella se rió, pero luego lo miró seriamente - Harry, no puedo caminar. Llévale esto a Hermione y dile que te de otro antídoto. Aquí te espero.  
  
Ella le alcanzó las púas de la ficusatl, pero él no las tomó, la quedó observando con una expresión molesta.  
  
-¿Porqué no tomaste el antídoto tu?  
  
-Son mis piernas Harry, necesitaría dos frascos para recuperarlas las dos!  
  
-¿Las dos? Increíble ¿cómo llegaste sin caerte?  
  
-No lo sé... ahora eso no importa, llévale esto a ...  
  
-No, venimos los dos, e iremos los dos  
  
-Estás loco! No puedo caminar!  
  
-¿Y quien dijo que vas a caminar? No creas que te dejaré aquí sola  
  
-Harry...  
  
-¿Qué si viene el imbécil de Kevin y empieza a molestarte?  
  
-Sabré como manejarlo, y ¿a qué te refieres cuando dices que no voy a caminar?  
  
Harry sonrió, luego se dio la vuelta y de espaldas a ella, se agachó quedando en cuclillas.  
  
-Sube - le dijo  
  
-Estás loco, definitivamente!  
  
-Vamos, no creo que peses tanto... y no te preocupes, mis manos son educadas, no tocarán nada que no dejes que toquen  
  
-Ja-ja, qué gracioso -le dijo sarcásticamente, luego susurró- estás chiflado  
  
Aun de espaldas, Harry volteó su cabeza y sonrió, animándola. Ella lo miró y, después de pensarlo por unos segundos, se inclinó hacia él.  
  
Luego, sus piernas estaban a cada lado y sus brazos estaban alrededor del cuello de Harry. Salieron de los invernaderos. Como a mitad de camino, Ginny habló.  
  
-¿Llegarás hasta el castillo conmigo encima?  
  
-He cargado cosas más pesadas, no hay problema, aunque sea a rastras, pero llegamos.  
  
-Oye!  
  
-Ya, ya... está bien, sólo ponte cómoda  
  
Ella se recostó sobre su cabeza, sonriendo, y lo abrazó más aún. Él parecía no importunarse y seguía caminando. Siguieron hasta que Ginny volvió a hablar.  
  
-Harry - lo llamó entre dientes  
  
-Lo siento, como no veo, no sé lo que toco.  
  
-Pues trata de no tocar mucho o harás que recupere la articulación sin antídoto, y no querrás que eso pase, te lo aseguro.  
  
-Uy... eso suena a amenaza, srta. Weasley  
  
-Sólo estoy advirtiendo - le contestó con voz angelical.  
  
Ninguno de ellos volvió a hablar hasta llegar al castillo. Varios los miraban, y murmuraban, pero no les importaba, la llevó a la enfermería. Antes de llegar se cruzaron con la profesora McGonagall, quien, en vez de darles un gritón por 'exhibiciones públicas', los miró con ternura y les dirigió una sonrisa. Harry sintió que enrojecía.  
  
La acostó sobre una de las camillas y se sentó a su lado.  
  
-Ya verás que en un parpadeo, estarás como nueva - luego miró hacia otro lado y agregó - creo que debo ir preparando mis piernas para poder correr  
  
Se encontraron las miradas y sonrieron. Madam Pomfrey llamó a Harry, pero antes que se parara, Ginny se le acercó y le dio un beso en los labios.  
  
-Gracias -le dijo ella en un susurro- por ayudarme  
  
-No fue nada  
  
Él le acarició la cicatriz que tenía en la mejilla, y pasó unos cuantos cabellos pelirrojos detrás de su oreja. Luego tuvo que beber algo desagradable y salió de la enfermería.  
  
Después de sentir que la puerta se cerraba detrás de él, dio un salto y golpeó el aire con su puño derecho. Los que pasaban cerca lo miraron extrañados. Harry tomó una expresión seria y se dirigió a la torre Gryffindor.  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
N/A: Mmmm... creo que me quedó un poco chico este capi, pero en fin... ah! Lo del salto, se me ocurrió no sé cómo... pero es algo como decir 'eureka' y me gustó mucho! Me parece algo cómico (y super extraño) en Harry.  
  
Mis agradecimientos a...  
  
Polly Weasley: Espero, de verdad, que te haya gustado, o al menos parecido un tantito romántico... la próxima será más aún!  
  
Tabatas: Y qué tal vas, cuate! Ya te dejé reviews en tu historia, está super bien! Y claro que pasará mucho más... pero será para más adelante... espero no demorarme mucho  
  
Anne M. Riddle: Jajaja... claro que hace calor! Y que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic! Pues yo tomo a Harry como cualquier otro chico, o sea no es la gran cosa (niño, educado, responsable, estudioso, etc) y cualquier chico 'reacciona' no?... sigue leyendo! ;)  
  
Luciana: Gracias por el comentario... y pues que bueno que te haya gustado la escena, y si no se me pasó la mano... creo que puedo hacer algunas otras más... ;)  
  
Haru_Sama: Thanks por decir que soy genial! (Ya me la creí y me alucino genial) jajaja... no te preocupes, todavía hay más capis por subir, algo tendrá que lograrse en lo que falta. Espero que sigas leyendo!!!  
  
Karla ('Mione): Ah... la loca que me dejó un mail-review (o algo así)... pues fue muy original!!! Gracias por hacerme reír tanto! Prometo que seguirán capis más interesantes! (Patty piensa en una pequeña pelea... muajajaja...) Bueno, mi querida mexicana de la victoria, me despido. Espero que te haya gustado este chapter. 


	9. Cerca al lago

-¿Por qué tan tarde?- preguntó una voz detrás de ella  
  
-Madam Pomfrey no me dejaba salir, insistía que me quedara hasta mañana, pero la enfermería no es mi sitio. Y tu qué haces despierto?  
  
Ginny se dio la vuelta, de modo que quedó frente a Harry.  
  
-Esperándote...  
  
-Que tierno  
  
-Para decirte que perdí las púas  
  
-Qué?!  
  
Harry sonrió y se acercó a ella.  
  
-Hermione ya terminó todo, para mañana tu amiga estará mejor.  
  
-Qué alivio. Sabes, sin tu ayuda no lo hubiera conseguido. Esto ha sido muy agotador...  
  
-Lástima  
  
-Por qué?  
  
-Porque estaba pensando, si podríamos... salir a caminar... - Harry trataba de no mirarla a los ojos.  
  
-Podemos. Te parece mañana?  
  
-A estas horas?  
  
-Eres fanático de la noche, no? -ambos rieron- Está bien.  
  
-Bien... la verdad, yo también estoy cansado.  
  
-Buenas noches, Harry  
  
Él iba a despedirse también, pero no le salió la voz, en vez de eso se acercó a ella. Iba a besarla, pero dudó. La miró a los ojos como si pidiera permiso. Ella sonrió y asintió. Sólo entonces terminó de acercársele hasta que sintió que sus labios hacían contacto.  
  
En un principio fue sólo un roce, como en la enfermería, un segundo después, ambos cedieron los labios para hacer el beso más real. Permanecieron así unos segundos. Cuando se separaron, Harry pudo hablar.  
  
-Hasta mañana Ginny.  
  
***  
  
Viernes en la mañana como otro cualquier viernes en la mañana. Herbología era la primera clase del día. Había púas por el piso cuando pasaron cerca del invernadero cuatro. Sólo Harry, Ron y Hermione sabían el porqué. Los demás de la clase sólo especulaban.  
  
Terminada la clase, se dirigieron a la más esperada de toda la semana: Historia de la Magia. Pasaron unas tediosas dos horas estudiando los magos medievales. Harry no podía esperar a que llegara la noche. Pero, mientras más lo ansiaba, parecía que el tiempo más se demoraba.  
  
Al fin, hora del almuerzo. Ahí pudo verla durante unos minutos, con su grupo de amigos, suponía que aquella chica de cabello oscuro y corto debería ser Nathie, la que estaba enferma. Luego, de la mesa de Ravenclaw, se acercaron Luna y otro chico. Trató de no dar importancia cuando éste chico la saludó. La vio irse.  
  
Mientras Ron parecía no querer hacer nada más que observar a Hermione, quien traducía algunas runas y nada la distraería de eso, Harry no podía dejar de pensar que en unas cuantas horas estaría a solas con Ginny.  
  
-Esto apesta! -exclamó Ron al revisar su tarea de Adivinación- Jamás terminaré de hacerlo  
  
-Pues, has tenido dos horas para terminarlo. No te quejes, si te has entretenido en otra cosa, no es mi culpa  
  
Harry sonrió y quería decir que sí era culpa de Hermione que Ron se haya distraído, pero éste le lanzó una mirada que le decía que guardara silencio.  
  
Luego de advertirles que trataran de terminar su tarea, Hermione subió a dormir, dejándolos en la sala. Ron se quedó viendo el tintero, y el pergamino.  
  
-Mejor que se haya ido - dijo Harry, casualmente - O no podrías concentrarte.  
  
-Mira quien habla! - respondió el aludido, en defensa - tu tampoco andas muy bien...  
  
-No es cierto  
  
-Sí es cierto!... A propósito, aún no me has dicho quién es... - Ron lo miró con ojos expectantes.  
  
Harry miró su pergamino y dudó. ¿Debería decirle a Ron que desde varias semanas atrás, su hermana y él 'jugaban'? Y lo peor, que a medida que el tiempo pasaba, el juego iba volviéndose algo más serio. Por lo menos para él, Harry, lo era.  
  
No, todavía no iba a decírselo, al menos no ese día. Estaba seguro que veía a Ginny como más que una amiga, pero quería asegurarse si ella sentía lo mismo por él.  
  
Miró a Ron durante unos segundos y volvió a posar su mirada en su pergamino. Luego cambió de tema, rehusándose así contestar.  
  
-Vamos a dormir, ya es tarde - respondió, poniéndose de pié.  
  
-Pero... - Ron volteó los ojos - Bien, vamos.  
  
Llegaron a sus cuartos y se cambiaron con sus pijamas. Ya estando cada uno en su cama, Harry miró un momento a Ron.  
  
-Gracias por no insistir... eres un gran amigo. Pero aun... aun no...  
  
-No hay problema. De cualquier manera, me enteraré.  
  
Ambos rieron, luego corrieron los doseles de sus camas. Harry se fijó presuroso su reloj, no disponía más de cuarenta minutos. Dentro de su cama, con las cortinas cerradas, empezó a cambiarse de ropas. Luego cogería la capa invisible y saldría del cuarto de los chicos. Todo ya estaba previsto.  
  
Treinta minutos después, con ayuda de su capa, ya estaba en la sala común. Era una suerte que no hubiese nadie más.  
  
Ginny bajó unos momentos después, miró a los alrededores y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie. Se cruzó de brazos y empezaba a pensar los diferentes motivos por el cual Harry la había plantado y las diferentes formas de cómo podría 'arreglar eso'.  
  
De pronto, algo suave y liso la cubrió por detrás, ella sonrió al darse cuenta qué era. Se volteó sobre sus talones y quedó frente a Harry, bajo la capa invisible.  
  
-Creíste que te había fallado? - le preguntó, abrazándola.  
  
-Ni se me había pasado por la mente - le respondió ella, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios - bueno, en realidad sí, y estaba planeando la mejor forma de vengarme, pero veo que no será necesario.  
  
Harry sentía las conocidas snitches en su estómago, y parecía querer sonrojarse. Pero como no quería que se diera cuenta, se separó de ella y le cogió por un brazo.  
  
-Vamos, o se hará más tarde  
  
-Y a dónde iremos exactamente?  
  
-Mmm... buena pregunta, porque la verdad, no lo sé...  
  
-Genial, mi primera cita sin destino!  
  
Ellos iban bajando por las escaleras, volteaban esquinas, subían escaleras, entraban a salones, salían de ellos. Al final, llegaron a los pies de la misma torre Gryffindor.  
  
-Sabes, cuando me invitaste a 'salir a caminar', jamás hubiera pensado que sería un lindo y entretenido paseo por el castillo.  
  
Harry miró alrededor, algo indeciso. Luego al ver por la ventana, se quedó viendo la luna por unos instantes, y sonrió.  
  
-Ya sé donde sería perfecto!  
  
-Que?!  
  
-Vamos - le dijo mirándola y otra vez empezando a caminar.  
  
Volvieron a bajar escaleras y voltear esquinas, luego cruzaron el hall y un minuto después se encontraban en la puerta del castillo. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la altura del lago. Se sentaron en la orilla. Ginny veía la luna reflejada en el agua como si fuera un espejo.  
  
-Esto es hermoso, el brillo de la luna es intenso...  
  
-Me alegra que te guste  
  
Observaban embelesados, Harry abrazaba a Ginny, y ella se recostaba en su hombro. De pronto, ella tuvo una idea.  
  
-Puedes invocar tu patronus?  
  
-Que?  
  
-Tu patronus, por favor. Si?- Ginny puso cara de niña expectante - Sólo piensa en algo feliz.  
  
Harry se puso de pié y se ubicó frente a ella.  
  
-Ginny, cuando estoy a tu lado, no es necesario pensar en algo feliz.  
  
Dicho esto, Harry agitó la varita y un hilo plateado tomó la forma de un ciervo. Éste paseaba majestuosamente sobre el lago, dándole un aspecto de cristal. Era realmente hermoso. Ambos estaban tan entretenidos con el espectáculo que no notaron que detrás de ellos estaba Peeves.  
  
-Awww... Potty pan Potter y su novia- les dijo burlonamente- niños malos, a estas horas fuera del castillo. No, no, no, no, Peeves debe avisar al director.  
  
-Que?! Peeves, no! - le dijo Harry, pero antes de seguir hablando, el ciervo plateado saltó sobre el poltergeist y lo envistió.  
  
A su vez, con el impacto del golpe, Peeves se llevó consigo a Harry, y ambos cayeron al lago. El ciervo se desvaneció. Ginny se arrodilló en la orilla y empezó a gritar el nombre de Harry.  
  
Pero éste no salía, así que ella se echó a las aguas. Segundos después, los tres estaban tres metros sobre el lago, atrapados entre los tentáculos del calamar gigante.  
  
Los recostó sobre el césped y volvió a hundirse en su territorio, claramente invadido. Peeves estaba inconsciente, lo cual era una suerte, pues no correría con chismes. En cuanto a Ginny, estaba quejándose, y Harry buscaba sus lentes por el césped.  
  
-Accio lentes - dijo Ginny y acto seguido, los anteojos llegaron a parar en su mano, después de salir del lago. Se los dio a Harry.  
  
Él se los acomodó y miró a su alrededor, luego a sí mismo. Después de mirar el rostro de Ginny, quien seguía quejándose, empezó a reírse como un loco.  
  
-Qué es tan gracioso? - le preguntó Ginny algo exasperada  
  
-Mírate! Míranos! Estamos totalmente empapados.  
  
-Y te parece divertido?  
  
-Claro! A ti no?  
  
-Por supuesto que NO me parece divertido, Harry! Digamos que no eres un buen nadador sin esas branquialgas. Te habrías ahogado si no fuera por ese calamar!  
  
Él dejó de reírse, luego miró el césped.  
  
-Lo siento... no creí que te importara... tanto - Harry la miró de reojo, ella se sonrojó.  
  
-Pues, sí... me importas...  
  
Se miraron unos segundos, hasta que, de la nada, Ginny empezó a reírse aún peor de lo que Harry lo había hecho. Tendida sobre el césped seguía sacudiéndose.  
  
-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? Hace un momento estabas de lo más seria!  
  
-Es que te ves gracioso - le contestó entre risas  
  
-Así? Pues ahora te reirás con más ganas- se acercó a ella y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.  
  
Era insoportable, y por más que se rendía y le decía que se detuviera, él no lo hacía. De modo que con la desesperación de querer librarse pateaba el aire, y una de esas patadas paró en las costillas de Harry.  
  
-Ouch! - pero en vez de parar, eso hizo que la atacara más aun.  
  
Otra vez Ginny empezó a patear el aire, en un movimiento involuntario, se dio la vuelta bruscamente, quedando encima de Harry. En ese momento, las risas cesaron. Ginny bajaba su rostro, e iba a cerrar los ojos.  
  
-Mmm... - a un par de metros de ellos, Peeves recuperaba el sentido.  
  
Harry cogió su capa, y se ocultaron bajo ella. Peeves empezó a blasfemar y luego desapareció.  
  
-No vaya a ser que se le ocurra regresar, no necesitamos más problemas...  
  
-Si, creo que mejor ya regresamos.  
  
Se dirigieron al castillo, Ginny aún con algunas risas. Después cruzaron el hall, subieron escaleras, se salvaron de ser atrapados por Filch. Al llegar a la sala común, estallaron en más risas.  
  
-Y su gata... cuando la encuentre paralizada!...  
  
-Si, eso fue grandioso!  
  
-Gracias... - ambos siguieron en risas.  
  
-Oye Ginny - Harry dejó de reírse - a pesar que terminamos mojados, y los encuentros con Peeves y la sra. Norris, la he pasado bien contigo.  
  
-Igualmente. Esto debió ser un desastre, pero te aseguro que es la cita más amena que he tenido.  
  
-Ah... que bueno, no sabes que gratificante saber que fue un desastre.  
  
-Pero me gustó, lo pasé súper bien... eso es lo que vale, no?  
  
-Mmm... sí.... y descubrí tu punto débil! - Ginny lo miró entrecerrando los ojos  
  
-Hasta mañana - le dijo cortante y disponía a irse pero Harry la detuvo, sujetándola por un brazo.  
  
-No te lo he dicho hasta ahora, pero... te ves... bien  
  
-¿Bien? Harry, estoy totalmente empapada, mi cabello tiene enredadas algunas gramas, tengo olor a calamar!... y me dices que me veo bien?  
  
-Mmm... pues en ese caso... te ves preciosa... - ella rodó los ojos, pero una sonrisa contradijo su 'enojo' - ...ibas a hacer algo, antes que Peeves se despertara, lo recuerdas?  
  
-Es cierto... - dijo pensativamente, se puso de puntillas y le dio a Harry un beso en la frente - bien, ahora, si me permites, me retiro.  
  
-Pero... - ella ya había desaparecido por la puerta - tu ibas a... olvídalo!- susurró entre dientes antes de subir al dormitorio de los chicos.  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
N/A: Aww!! Gracias por sus lindos reviews!!! Me animan e inspiran...  
  
Karla ('Mione).- ¡_¡ tu review estuvo re-lindo!!! ...también me gustó la parte en que la cargó (eso en los animes es super nice!!!)... y lo que tocó o no... ¬¬ ese chico si que tiene unas... bueno, locaza, más te vale que no me linchen antes de tiempo o se quedarán sin final... (muajajaja}... me gusta ser mala XD) así que no agites masas todavía...  
  
Tabatas.- Ah, claro que seguiré tu fic, gracias por el review... sin duda, mi escena favorita fue cuando la cargó y la ayudó a llegar al castillo... ;)  
  
Polly Weasley.- Bueno, si te encantó, me haces sentir feliz, y me animas a escribir algo R/Hne ... mi cerebro ya ha maquinado algo... sólo espera un par de capis, siii???? gracias amigota!!!  
  
Haru_Sama.- Awww, gracias linda por tu review... ya te dije, haces que me sonroje... creoq ue exageras un poco (Patty se siente querida!!!) Ya seguiremos hablando por msn bye sis :D 


	10. Niño por dentro

N/A: Holas por allá.... Me he retrasado un montón, ya sé Mione, no me linches... ¬¬ ... bueno, en fin.... gracias por su paciente espera... y como dicen hierba mala nunca muere, y esto tiene que ver mucho con la realidad, porque estuve bajo supervisión de mis tíos durante unos días... la novedad?... pues mis tíos son médicos...O.o ... y a ustedes qué.... les interesa mi salud??? ¡_¡ mmm... pues en ese caso... disfruten la historia.... Nos veremos!  
  
Al día siguiente, ambos actuaban como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Harry charlaba con Ron y Hermione, quienes notaban con sorpresa y desconcierto el buen humor de su amigo. Ginny estaba en la biblioteca con sus amigos, entre ellos Kevin quien ahora se sentaba un par de metros lejos de ella.  
  
-Prácticamente la copa ya es nuestra - decía Harry - tenemos una ventaja de ciento cincuenta puntos sobre Slytherin. Tendremos cinco sesiones de tres horas cada una, a partir de hoy. Cumpliendo con este esquema, aseguramos nuestra victoria.  
  
-Por supuesto, viejo, ya tenemos ese juego en nuestras manos. Por cierto estás de muy buen humor hoy...  
  
Harry no contestó, miró a sus dos amigos y vio en ambos la misma mirada de curiosidad.  
  
-Y, cuando se lo preguntarás? - Hermione le preguntó en tono casual, como si estuviera sosteniendo una conversación ya iniciada  
  
-Q-qué cosa... a quién... - le contestó éste sorprendido por la pregunta.  
  
-A ella, bobo - le respondió Ron con desgano - digo... alguien debió hacerte ese milagro  
  
Harry miró a Ron aún más sorprendido, ¿ya lo sabía? ¿Sabía quién era?, bajaba la mirada mientras pensaba... 'alguien'... entonces, aún no lo sabía. Soltó el aire que tenía con alivio. De alguna manera, el que Ron se enterara le daba algo de temor, en especial porque eran como hermanos, así lo consideraba. Pero Ginny, ella era algo especial totalmente diferente.  
  
-No lo sé... no sé si ella... no la he visto en todo el día.  
  
-Pues hazlo en cuanto antes, antes que puedas arrepentirte - le dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente.  
  
-Si, no te vayan a ganar el coche. A veces los chicos suelen ser un poco despistados.  
  
-Tiene gracia que tú me lo digas, Ron - le dijo Harry con tono sarcástico, mientras daba una mirada furtiva a Hermione.  
  
-Cómo debo tomar eso? - Ron estaba enrojecido  
  
-Olvídalo, iré a buscar a Gi... a ella - se puso de pié y salió de la sala común antes de ser interrogado nuevamente.  
  
Por su parte, Ron, muy interiormente, maldecía a Harry por haberle dado esa indirecta delante de Hermione. Ella veía divertida el rostro del pelirrojo, sabía exactamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.  
  
-Despistado, Ronnie? - le preguntó con voz fingida de niña  
  
Él sólo la miró y sonrió, su rostro volvió a enrojecer mientras bajaba la mirada y cerraba los ojos.  
  
-Demonios... Harry voy a matarte... - susurraba apretando los puños, sin atreverse a levantar su rostro.  
  
Hermione suprimía una sonrisa, a medida que se acercaba a él. Cuando su boca se encontraba a escasos centímetros de su oído, le susurró.  
  
-No te vayan a ganar el coche - dicho esto se puso de pié y se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas.  
  
Ron con el rostro más rojo que nunca, la veía subir las escaleras, la veía alejarse... iba a permitirlo? Ya todo estaba prácticamente dicho. Claro que no iba a permitirlo. Corrió detrás de ella, y la llamó depués de haber subido algunos escalones.  
  
-Hermione... oops- dijo al sentir que sus pies ya no estaban estables.  
  
Ron cayó, pues las escaleras adoptaron la forma de una rampa. Se había olvidado que ningún chico puede subir por ahí. Hermione también cayó, pero, por suerte, el cuerpo de Ron amortiguó el golpe.  
  
-Lo siento... pero tú tienes la culpa! Sabes que ningún chico puede...  
  
-Lo sé... lo sé... lo - Ron dejó de hablar, por un momento sus ojos se distrajeron con...  
  
-Ron, ¿qué estás mirando? - le preguntó ella algo sonrojada, molesta y tapando lo que su falda, con la caída, dejaba al descubierto.  
  
-Eh... pues... ni que tus piernas fueran bonitas - le contestó en defensa, pronto se dio cuenta que fue una estupidez.  
  
Ella se puso de pié, y le dirigió una mirada asesina, luego dio un bufido e iba a subir las escaleras nuevamente. Pero la voz de Ron la detuvo.  
  
-No, espera... tus piernas son bonitas - ella lo miró aún más molesta.  
  
-Qué demonios te pasa? Si te digo que son feas te molestas, y si te digo lo contrario te molestas más. ¿Qué debo decir entonces?  
  
-Nada, Ron. Mejor. No. Digas. Nada!... Cada vez que abres la boca es para decir tonterías!  
  
-y si dijera que... me gustas y... que t-te quiero mucho...  
  
Hermione se quedó helada, y lo miraba fijamente mientras él se ponía de pié y tomaba sus manos.  
  
-No siempre digo tonterías... y realmente tienes buenas piernas - él sonrió y le dirigió una mirada algo pícara antes de besarla.  
  
---  
  
Harry caminaba casi sin rumbo. No sabía dónde ir, ¿dónde se había metido esa pelirroja? Cuando estaba cerca de la biblioteca, vio salir a un grupo de estudiantes, entre ellos vio una conocida melena de fuego. Se ocultó entre unas armaduras y esperó a que ellos pasen por ahí, para luego seguirlos.  
  
Cuando se encontraban cerca al salón de Defensa contra Artes Oscuras, Harry ya no podía esperar más, así que hizo, con un movimiento de varita, que algunos libros de Ginny cayeran al piso.  
  
-Oh, no se preocupen, en seguida los alcanzo! - ella se inclinó a recogerlos.  
  
-Me permite ayudarla? - una voz detrás de ella se dejó escuchar  
  
-Sé que fuiste TÚ Harry... ya estamos solos, para qué me querías...  
  
-Cómo supiste que era yo?  
  
-Me vienes siguiendo desde la biblioteca, no me preguntes cómo lo sé... porque la verdad no sabría cómo responderte... bueno, y qué se te ofrece?  
  
-Te siento... distante... hoy...  
  
Unas sombras estaban a punto de doblar la esquina, así que entraron al salón. Y cerraron la puerta con un hechizo.  
  
-Te extrañé...- le susurró Harry, pegando su frente a la de ella.  
  
-En serio? - ella sonrió - yo también... algo...  
  
-¿Sólo... 'algo'? – ella asintió seriamente – pues haré que me extrañes mucho – dicho esto empezó a hacerle cosquillas.  
  
-Basta! .... basta! – le decía entre risas – Ya detente! Ahora! – pero él no la dejaba en paz – está bien! está bien!... te extrañé mucho – Harry se detuvo  
  
-Bueno, de algún modo tenías que decirlo... no puedes vivir sin mí  
  
-Ja! Ni creas...  
  
Ambos sonrieron antes de entregarse a sus labios, Harry se separó de ella, cogió su mano y la llevó hacia el centro del salón.  
  
-Ginny, quería preguntarte algo... si... puedo... preguntar...  
  
-Lo que quieras... dime...  
  
-Emm... - las palabras no le salían - yo... no sé cómo... pero... yo...  
  
Unos ruidos se escuchaban del viejo armario de la esquina, ambos prepararon sus varitas y se acercaban cautelosamente. La puerta se abrió y no había nada adentro. Ellos se miraron extrañados.  
  
Pero de repente, al pestañear, se encontraron frente a Sirius. Ambos se quedaron sin articulación al verlo. Imposible, él estaba muerto.  
  
-Harry, es... es un boggart, no te dejes engañar...  
  
-Un boggart? Yo no le temo a Sirius! ¿Por qué iba a ser un boggart-Sirius?  
  
Pero en esos momentos, Sirius, o el boggart-Sirius, empezó a avanzar hacia él.  
  
-¿Por qué no me ayudaste? ¿Porqué me dejaste caer? ¿Hubiera sido diferente si me hubieras ayudado? Pero no hiciste nada. NADA  
  
No le temía a Sirius, pero el recuerdo de su muerte aún persistía en él, y ahora lo enfrentaba. Las rodillas le empezaron a flaquear, su peso parecía exceder cualquier fuerza de equilibrio.  
  
-Ridi... Ridik... - Era la primera vez que no podía contra un boggart, o mejor dicho, no quería.  
  
Era exactamente igual a Sirius, y lo estaba viendo frente a él, avanzando lentamente, no quería que esa imagen se esfumara. Pronto, su padrino empezó a caer de espaldas. Caía lentamente y su cuerpo desaparecía en una cortina negra, colgante de un arco.  
  
-Nooo.... - Harry extendió un brazo para tratar de ayudarlo.  
  
Ya no pudo resistirlo más, cayó de rodillas pesadamente. Ginny, que estaba detrás de él, avanzó unos cuantos pasos.  
  
-Harry! Te estás dejando llevar por el boggart! - ella estaba con el rostro sorprendido, pero su voz era firme - Ridíkulus!  
  
Pum! EL boggart se transformó en un Harry que avanzaba hacia ella.  
  
-Imbécil, realmente crees que podrías gustarme? ¿Realmente creíste que yo, Harry Potter, llegaría algún día a quererte?  
  
-Ridíkulus! - el Harry de mirada fría se vaporizó.  
  
Ella se aproximó al chico de cabello azabache que yacía en el suelo, caído de rodillas. Ahora ella tenía una mirada triste.  
  
-Fue así como... murió?... ¿Cayó en ese velo negro? - él asintió lentamente.  
  
-No pude... no pude ayudarle...  
  
-Harry, no debería afectarte tanto, sólo fue un boggart - le dijo ella tratando de reconfortarlo  
  
-Lo sé, maldición! Sé que fue un Boggart! - Harry había alzado su tono de voz sin querer - Pero tiene razón! No hice nada, sólo lo vi caer... Y NO HICE NADA!  
  
Sus gritos dejaron de escucharse cuando el sonido de una bofetada interrumpió. Harry estaba con el rostro hacia la derecha, con la mejilla rosada.  
  
-Sinceramente, no sé cómo Hermione y Ron te soportan! Pero te digo que YO no estoy dispuesta a tolerar tus gritos!... Ya deja de culparte, deja de cargar todo tú solo!... No puedes, no podrás... - su voz empezaba a flaquear - nunca tú solo... déjame ayudarte... déjame compartir tus alegrías y tristezas, tus triunfos y derrotas... sólo déjame estar a tu lado, déjame ser parte de ti, tanto como tú de mí...  
  
Harry veía sus ojos castaños, los veía brillantes, como si estuvieran a punto de dejar libre una lágrima. Las palabras anteriores habían sido muy profundas y sinceras.  
  
Lo que pasó a continuación, no pudo evitarlo, nunca antes lo había hecho delante de cualquiera de sus amigos... pero Ginny no solamente era su amiga. Ocultó su rostro en el regazo de la pelirroja mientras unas lágrimas peleaban dolorosamente por salir. Quien lo diría, Harry Potter llorando. Él no lo hubiera creído nunca, de no ser por las suaves manos que acariciaban su cabello.  
  
-Siento mucho haberte dado esa bofetada... pero no se me ocurrió otra manera de hacerte reaccionar... - ella hablaba en tono suave.  
  
-No te preocupes... por el contrario, me lo merecía...  
  
-No, Harry, claro que no lo merecías...  
  
-Gracias por estar conmigo... Ginny, de verdad te quiero, no importa lo que haya dicho ese boggart tuyo. Yo te quiero...  
  
-Yo también, Harry... yo también...  
  
Harry permaneció en su regazo hasta que sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se cerraron. Ginny sonreía, mientras sometía con sus dedos aquellos cabellos rebeldes. Aunque por el exterior se le veía fuerte, y realmente lo era; en su interior, muy interior, yacía un niño muy vulnerable. Ella estaba gustosa de tenerlo cerca, e iba a cuidar de él. 


	11. Más que amigos

-Qué hora es?  
  
-No lo sé, pero ya pasamos medianoche... - le respondió somnolienta.  
  
Harry y Ginny se habían quedado dormidos junto a la ventana del salón. Ella lo abrazaba, mientras ambos peleaban contra el sopor del ambiente. Él podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón, y hubiese querido estar así para siempre, escuchando esas palpitaciones. Pero a la vez le daba miedo, pues al estar en esa posición sabía que no resistiría mucho el hacer alguna tontería. La mente de un adolescente puede ser traicionera.  
  
-Tenemos que volver... Ron debe estar preocupado... - dijo finalmente, levantándose  
  
-No quisiera irme - le respondió ella, sin embargo se estaba sentando  
  
-Yo tampoco... pero corremos peligro que alguien nos vea  
  
Él ya estaba de pie, y le extendió un brazo para ayudarla. Salieron del salón y cautelosamente se dirigieron a la torre Gryffindor. Por suerte no encontraron problemas en el trayecto. Entraron silenciosamente a la sala común, no había nadie.  
  
-Buenas noches - se despidió Harry dándole un último beso.  
  
-Descansa - ella respondió en un susurro y subió por las escaleras de las chicas.  
  
Él se dio media vuelta y subió rápida, pero silenciosamente al dormitorio. Encontró sus pijamas al borde de su cama, y al ponérselas se dio cuenta de un detalle. Ron no estaba en su cama.  
  
-Se puede saber qué demonios hacías con mi hermana pasada la medianoche?  
  
Ron había aparecido por la puerta y estaba con el rostro rojo. Ni siquiera se había molestado en bajar la voz. Harry lo miró sorprendido.  
  
-N-nada.  
  
-Te vi besarla, Potter! Vi cuando entraron por el retrato. Qué demonios hacíanafuera tan tarde?! Hermione y yo preguntándonos por ti, pero tú y Ginny, no sé en donde y... y... y voy a matarte!  
  
-Espera, si vas a matarme, y sé que tienes muchas ganas de hacerlo, primero escucha. No es lo que estás pensando. Tampoco hicimos nada malo. Sólo... nos quedamos dormidos...  
  
Pero si trató de calmarlo, con eso hizo que explotara más.  
  
-Dormidos???... Qué clase de amigo duerme con tu hermana?! Cómo que dormidos?  
  
-Otra vez Ron... No es lo que estás pensando!  
  
-Ya cállense - se escuchó la voz de Dean, quien arrojó una almohada que le dio a Ron en la cabeza - Dejen dormir.  
  
-Que no es lo que pienso? Explica eso!  
  
-Es una historia muy larga, pero te aseguro, Ron, que tu hermana y yo no hicimos nada malo - sin querer ya empezaba a perder la paciencia - Si lo deseas, se lo preguntas tú mismo!  
  
-Esto no acaba aquí...  
  
Ambos, un poco disgustados, se echaron a sus respectivas camas y no cruzaron palabra alguna en toda la noche.  
  
***  
  
Al despertar, no encontró a Ron en su cama. De hecho, no había nadie en sus camas, se fijó en el reloj, y era muy tarde. Se vistió y bajó a la sala común.  
  
Vio a Ron y Hermione en una mesa, y se acercó a ellos.  
  
-Buen día, Harry - lo saludó ella  
  
-Hola Hermione... Ron  
  
Él le contestó con un bufido, ella miró al pelirrojo y luego a Harry.  
  
-Bien, parece que me he perdido de algo  
  
No hubo respuesta, ninguno quería hablar. Y parecía que no se iba a cruzar palabra, hasta que Harry se dio cuenta que no era el único que se había quedado dormido. Ginny bajaba por las escaleras.  
  
Ginny se sentó con los tres anteriores, y por las miradas que entre ellos se mandaban, parecía que una charla interesante estaba a punto de comenzar.  
  
-Eh... buenos días? - dijo la pelirroja, dudosa de que sean 'buenos'.  
  
-Por qué tan tarde, bella durmiente? ¿Se te pegaron las sábanas? - Ron estaba usando mucho más sarcasmo de lo usual.  
  
-Me quedé dormida... que tiene eso de malo?  
  
-Mucho! Si la razón es por que estuviste por ahí pasada la medianoche!  
  
Ella miró tanto a Ron como a Harry. Éste levanto una ceja señalando a Ron. Ella pareció entender el mensaje  
  
-¿Estuviste espiándome, Ronald Weasley?  
  
-Yo... no... no estuve espiándote. Sólo esperábamos por Harry (Hermione y yo)... pensé que ya estarías dormida! Pero los vi llegar y luego vi que él... él...  
  
-Me besó... y que tiene eso de extraordinario? Si mal no recuerdo a ti te gustaba la idea  
  
-S-si... pero... pero... no deben quedarse dormidos si apenas empiezan a salir!  
  
-Apenas? - ella miró a Harry en busca de otra respuesta, pero no la consiguió...  
  
Harry no le había mencionado nada a Ron. No podía explicarse el porqué. Pero simplemente no pudo. Habían sido amigos durante seis años, lo había recibido en su casa, lo trataban como a alguien más de la familia. Y sentir algo por la menor de los Weasley, era confuso. Sabía que no había nada de malo, pero a la vez, se preguntaba cuál sería la reacción de ellos. Estaba decidido a decírselo primero a Ron, pero los días pasaban y no encontraba cómo. Finalmente había llegado el momento, y de la peor manera.  
  
-Yo... iba a... decírselo a Ron... pero...  
  
-No, no te molestes en decirme nada... no hay problema- ella sonaba muy convincente - Tengo algunas tareas por hacer, los veré luego.  
  
Salió por el retrato con sus amigas, quienes estaban con expresiones vagas y confusas.  
  
-Bien, ya armé este rompecabezas -se dirigió a Ron- Harry no te dijo que estaba saliendo con tu hermana. Tú -señaló a Harry- no se lo dijiste a Ron por miedo a una mala reacción - se dirigió a ambos - y Ginny ahora debe estar: o muy lastimada... o muy furiosa - Hermione terminó de hablar encogiendo el entrecejo.  
  
Ambos, Ron y Harry tragaron saliva y se miraron, luego bajaron la mirada.  
  
-Bueno... Ginny se ha caracterizado por tener un carácter algo 'especial' - dijo Ron como quien no quiere la cosa - si deseas hablar con ella, te recomiendo que lo hagas en un par de días.  
  
Harry apoyó su rostro sobre la mesa y empezó a darle golpes con el puño cerrado.  
  
-Harry, ya cálmate, ya verás que se arreglarán pronto - Hermione le daba ánimos - Y será como antes... creo que hasta mejor  
  
-Lo sabías? - le preguntó Ron  
  
-Em... yo... Sí  
  
-Y no me dijiste nada?... Hermione!  
  
-No era yo quien tenía que decírtelo, ese asunto es de ellos, y solamente de ellos  
  
-Pero tú lo sabías!  
  
-Si, Ginny me tiene confianza... además Harry cada vez estaba más cambiado. Tú mismo lo notabas.  
  
-Por favor... guarden su discusión para más tarde - reaccionó Harry, levantándose de la mesa  
  
-Espera, dónde vas? Aún no me has explicado eso de que dormiste con ella!  
  
-Mira... voy a buscarla. Ron sólo quiero que sepas una cosa: la quiero - Harry salió por el retrato, un segundo después su cabeza se asomó - y ya te dije que no hicimos nada malo.  
  
-Porqué he de creerte? - le dijo Ron al espacio antes ocupado por la cabeza de Harry  
  
-Ron... debes creerle, sabes que no está mintiendo. Además... nosotros tampoco hicimos nada malo anoche... – una sonrisa empezó a surcar el rostro del pelirrojo.  
  
-Tienes razón – le dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al de ella – Pero aun no entiendo cómo no nos vieron! Si estábamos en ese sillón frente a la chimenea... Debieron darse cuenta...  
  
***  
  
La vio sentada en una de las mesas del fondo, con la cabeza entre los brazos, ocultando su rostro sobre algunos libros. Sus usuales amigos alrededor de ella.  
  
Se acercó disimuladamente a una mesa próxima y de allí observaba el pequeño grupo. Cruzó la mirada con Ivonne y ella le dirigió una débil sonrisa, luego le susurró algo a Ginny. Ella se enderezó y sin voltear, se dirigió a la salida. Ivonne volvió a mirar a Harry y se encogió de hombros.  
  
La siguió, pero ella apresuraba el paso. Pasaban junto al salón donde habían estado la noche anterior. De pronto ella se paró de golpe y se dio media vuelta.  
  
-Deja de seguirme, Harry, es incómodo – le dijo fríamente  
  
-Te quiero  
  
Hubo silencio, ambos se miraban, incapaces de decir algo más. Segundos después, sin saber cómo, Harry se vio envuelto entre los brazos de Ginny. Ella empezó a susurrarle en el oído.  
  
-Lo sé... y sabes que yo también te quiero... pero el hecho que ni se lo hayas mencionado, me hizo sentir como si no fuera importante, me entiendes? Perdóname si quizás te parezco una niña caprichosa, pero ahora quiero estar unos momentos a solas.  
  
Se separó de él y retrocedió unos pasos, del salón empezaron a salir varios chicos de tercer curso, ella se confundió entre ellos. Para cuando el corredor estaba despejado, no había rastro de Ginny. Solo en el corredor, se dio media vuelta y regresó a la sala común.  
  
***  
  
-Harry! – exclamó Ron un poco sorprendido y azorado ante la imprevista llegada de su amigo.  
  
-No hay problema, continúen, hagan como si yo no estuviera – les dijo a Ron y Hermione, quienes estaban algo sonrojados ante el hecho de haber sido sorprendidos por su mejor amigo, mientras se besaban.  
  
-Hablaste con ella? – le preguntó Hermione, soltando su mano de la de Ron.  
  
-Sí... y no...  
  
Hermione y Ron se miraron confusos, luego miraron a Harry en busca de alguna aclaración.  
  
-La encontré... pero ella quería estar sola... así que aquí me ven, molestando a mis mejores amigos con mis problemas e interrumpiéndoles su 'momento romántico'  
  
-Oye... Harry... La verdad no me molesta que salgas con Ginny, es más, me gusta la idea y estoy totalmente de tu lado! Pero creo que me sorprendió la manera como me enteré... quiero decir, los vi llegar a más de medianoche... y luego me dijiste que se quedaron dormidos... no es algo que escuches todos los días... y quiero que sepas que no soy el único en mi familia que simpatiza contigo... – Ron le dedicó una sonrisa confortante.  
  
Harry respondió a la sonrisa, el pensar que más Weasley simpatizaban con él era una gran noticia. Sentía que se aligeraba, pues un gran peso se había disipado.  
  
-En fin... no entiendo porqué está molesta, si ni me enteré cuando estaba con ese tal Corner hasta después de un tiempo y ella como si nada...  
  
-Es que esto es diferente Ron. – aclaró Hermione con un ademán de impaciencia - Harry y tu son amigos, los mejores que puedan haber, además ha pasado veranos en tu casa, tu familia lo quiere y estima mucho... y, lógicamente, lo que ella sintió por Michael no se compara con lo que siente por Harry. Para ella es muy importante, no es un 'tengo novio y me vale si mi hermano lo sabe o no', este asunto es más de confianza... es un poco difícil de explicar... pero deben entender. A veces esto no es fácil.  
  
-Ah... ya veo – dijo Ron, quien junto a Harry, entendía el probable porqué de la reacción de Ginny – De cualquier modo, bienvenido a la familia – Ron esbozó una sonrisa. Harry pudo sentir un ligero calor en la cara.  
  
-Gracias, Ron... ya te lo dije antes, eres un gran amigo...  
  
Hermione no pudo resistir más y los abrazó a ambos, luego dio un pequeño beso a Ron en los labios y salió por el retrato.  
  
-¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó Harry mientras la veía desaparecer por el retrato.  
  
-No lo sé... pero se ve linda  
  
-Ya quita esa cara de idiota, y dime desde cuando son más que amigos – Harry empezó a bromear  
  
-Ja! Permíteme informarte que no soy el único que pone cara de idiota! - Ambos rieron y luego Ron, algo sonrosado, le contó cómo Hermione y él llegaron a ser algo más que amigos.  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
N/A: Holas de nuevo!!! .... les cuento, últimamente he estado un poco malita ='( ... así que abruptamente he tenido que darle un fin diferente al que había pensado... *damn!* ... el próximo será el final, (bueno eso ya estaba previsto, sólo que no sabía cómo... pero en fin) aunque me hubiera gustado añadirle algunas ideas, y hacer el fic más largo (voces de un rincón: NOOOOOO!!!! ... )... pero... life's cruel *snif* Ya que tengo el chapter -casi- listo (voy a modificar otra vez el final... no me gusta!! Maldición!) lo subiré en un día o dos... a lo más tres.  
  
También quiero agradecer a quienes se han tomado un tiempo de dejar reviews... realmente aprecio mucho eso, y quienes no, por diversos motivos, pues gracias por haber leído la historia. Sorry que no les conteste a cada uno de los comentarios, pero los leo toditos todos! Sigan comentando!!! Otra vez gracias!!! Los quiero un chingo! (cortesía Ceci ^.^ ... luv ya!) 


	12. El día llegó

-Pues si, me parece que fuiste muy dura con él – Hermione hablaba con Ginny en un salón vacío – Realmente te quiere... lo sabes! Él no lo hizo apropósito, ponte en su lugar...  
  
-Como siempre, tienes razón... Pero... no sé que siento... por un lado me pongo en su lugar, y tienes razón!... pero por otro... – Ginny levantó su vista a Hermione – dime porqué me duele tanto? Yo no... no acostumbro a...  
  
-Demostrar que te sientes herida... Siempre has sido el alma alegre de tu casa, quizás la más terrible... – Ginny sonrió a la idea - claro después de los gemelos... y sentirte así te extraña un poco... – Ginny miró a Hermione sorprendida - Al menos, eso me parece – Hermione se sentó a su lado – Y creo que eso es lo que es. Conozco más esa cabecita de lo que tú crees – Hermione puso su índice en la sien de su amiga y sonrió. Ginny sonrió en respuesta – Entre Ron y Harry todo está bien, el único problema aquí son Harry y tu, debes hablar con él.  
  
-Sabes, no sé que haría sin una amiga como tú. Demonios! Me conoces tan bien!... a propósito cómo van las cosas entre tú y Ron? La noche anterior los vi muy acurrucados frente a la chimenea. Claro, pasé de largo, esperando que Ron no se haya dado cuenta, se veía muy entretenido...- Ginny sonreía al ver que el rostro de Hermione se sonrojaba  
  
-Em... pues... no me quejo, Ron tiene un lado muy tierno que empiezo a descubrir, y te digo, minuto a minuto me sorprende más!... Imagina que hoy en la biblioteca al abrir mi libro de runas encontré una rosa con una nota que decía: "Entre todas las rosas, la mía es la más hermosa"... y frente a mis compañeros de clase!  
  
-En serio?! ...Qué lindo! – Ginny abrió los ojos - Espera... estás segura que fue Ron?  
  
-Lindo?!... No sabía dónde poner la cara! Se suponía que mis amigos y yo íbamos a traducir unas runas, no hablar de romances!... pero sí, después de todo me pareció lindo. La verdad yo también dudé si fuera Ron o no durante unos momentos – ambas rieron – es que es tan extraño cuando se porta así... ya casi echo de menos su rudeza... pero pensándolo bien, puedo acostumbrarme. Ya es tarde, ya acabó mi ronda de prefecta por aquí, así que deberíamos ir a la sala común. Tienes algunos asuntos pendientes...  
  
-Mmmf... – Ginny se resistía un poco – No, aún no quiero ver a Harry...  
  
-Pero... qué?!... De qué hablas?!  
  
-Me he portado de una manera... no correcta. Primero salí de una forma inapropiada, luego dejé plantado a Harry en la biblioteca, como si fuera poco le dije que quería estar sola, no comí con ustedes en el comedor... sino que fui a las cocinas a robar un poco de comida... y para rematarla! me encontraste haciendo añicos esta pobre carpeta que no tiene la culpa de nada... – Hermione trataba inútilmente de no reírse.  
  
-Si creo que lo último fue bastante insensato – ambas rieron  
  
-Es que estaba tan molesta conmigo misma!... que me desquité con lo primero que encontré... pero la has dejado como nueva, gracias Hermy – Ginny siguió riendo  
  
-Entiendo que no tengas cara para ver a Harry y afrontar que fuiste inmadura...  
  
-Yo no dije eso...  
  
-Pero eso es! O me equivoco? – Ginny no respondió – Así que, quieras o no, amiga mía, vas a hablar con él  
  
-Hey! Desde cuando usas ese tono?... Sabes, andar con mi hermano puede serte de mala influencia... honestamente... – unas últimas risas se escucharon en el salón.  
  
***  
  
El retrato se abrió y entraron dos chicas. La primera, prefecta, caminó de largo hacia la mesa del fondo donde estaban otro prefecto y un chico con gafas redondas. La segunda, pelirroja, seguía el mismo camino, sólo que con paso lento.  
  
Harry no dejaba de verla desde que había aparecido por el retrato, ambos cruzaron sus miradas. Se sintió relajado al ver que en esos ojos castaños no había rastro alguno del "temperamento Weasley", incluso esbozó una sonrisa y como si todo el tiempo hubiera sabido qué hacer, se puso de pié y caminó hacia ella. Era como el 'imperius', se sentía en un vacío, flotante, una orden en su cabeza le decía que avanzara hacia ella. Se encontraron casi en el medio de la sala. Sus miradas seguían perdidas en las del otro. En su cabeza no había otra cosa. El día había llegado.  
  
-Gin... – se aclaró la garganta - Ginny... de verdad... lo siento...  
  
-No, soy yo quien lo siente, creo que te prejuzgué y... – ella bajó el rostro - y no debí...  
  
-Ginny – él puso ambas manos en el rostro de Ginny y levantó su mirada hacia él – Quiero que sepas que me importas mucho, y perdóname si en algún momento te hice sentir lo contrario... y también quiero – se volvió a aclarar la garganta – sé que no es necesario, pero quiero hacerlo de todas maneras... Ginny, aceptas ser mi novia?  
  
Ginny se ruborizó, no ante la pregunta, sino ante el hecho que se lo haya preguntado frente a todo Gryffindor, por su parte, Harry parece no haberse dado cuenta de aquello.  
  
-Harry... no era necesario una declaración tan formal... Pero si es tan importante para ti.... – Ginny dejó escapar aire – Si, Harry, acepto ser tu novia  
  
Unos ojos verdes esmeraldas brillaban de alegría frente a ella.  
  
-Ginny... ¿qué te hizo pensar que era importante para mí? – Harry trató de molestarla, pero en vez de eso, ella sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
-De otro modo, no lo hubieras hecho tan público – ella miró alrededor y él la siguió con la mirada.  
  
Fue como caer repentinamente de un hermoso sueño a una pesadilla. Varios ojos se dirigían hacia ellos, luego empezó a escucharse risitas tontas y comentarios. Pronto todo un bullicio se armó alrededor de ellos.  
  
-Ron creo que ya debemos hacer algo, míralo, pobre...  
  
-Arrg... tanto que estaba disfrutando este momento! – De la esquina donde estaban, Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al centro y empezaron a poner orden. Fue muy difícil.  
  
Harry, completamente rojo, se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban antes. Ginny iba detrás de él, riendo como descosida. Luego que los prefectos pudieron restablecer la bulla habitual de la sala, se unieron a la 'nueva' pareja.  
  
-Harry... te has tomado muy en serio eso de 'bienvenido a la familia' ¡mírate! Ni un legítimo Weasley se ha sonrojado nunca como tú – Ron lo miraba divertido.  
  
-Oh cállate! – dijo Harry quien no sabía si estaba contento o molesto. Ginny lo cogió de la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.  
  
-Sabes, esto es lo más romántico que has hecho por mí – Ginny pestañeó varias veces, para hacerlo sentir aun peor, lo logró, porque volvió a sonrojarse.  
  
Harry dio un vistazo a la sala, todos lo miraban. Volteó lentamente su cabeza. ¡Perfecto! Otra vez el gran Harry Potter era el centro de atención, ¿y cual fue su gran hazaña? Declarar sus sentimientos frente a toda la sala común, sólo por el hecho de haber olvidado todo a su alrededor. Pero si creyó que eso era lo peor, estaba equivocado: Volteó su rostro al sentir unas cálidas manos sobre sus mejillas, luego vio unas pecas acercarse a él. Toda la sala común vitoreó. Hermione trataba de restablecer el orden en la sala, mientras el rostro de Ron decía claramente que eso era lo más desagradable que había visto.  
  
La bulla no dejaba de escucharse hasta que Harry y Ginny se hayan separado, incluso, después de eso, seguían los cuchicheos. Harry se interesó mucho en un pergamino que no tenía nada más que los apuntes de Ron, los cuales llegarían a una línea, pero todo intento era inútil, sabía que era el centro de atención.  
  
-¿Siempre estarán mirando? – Harry trataba de sonar molesto, e incluso contorsionaba su rostro, pero desistía en su intento de lucir furioso a cada beso que cierta pelirroja le daba en su rostro.  
  
-Oye, deja de hacer eso! – le dijo Ron a su hermana, quien tenía los labios pegados al mentón de Harry, ambos lo miraron sorprendidos - ¡¿Qué?!  
  
-¡Ron!... ¿no me dirás que estás celoso, no? – Hermione le interrogó, aunque la forma como lo miraba parecía decir: "Di que NO y deja en paz a tu hermana"  
  
-¿Celoso, yo?... Claro que no!... Pero tampoco deben ir andando por ahí, haciendo exhibiciones públicas – Hermione rodó los ojos.  
  
–¿Y al hablar también estás pensando por tí? - Ron se sonrojó y miró el mismo pergamino que Harry estaba mirando.  
  
-Bien, bien... sí... digo no!... no estoy celoso... pero... debo acostumbrarme, eso es todo – Ron se relajó pues había soltado lo que quería decir. Tanto Ginny como Harry lo miraban.  
  
-Pero, hasta que te acostumbres, hermanito, no vamos a estar como dos estatuas – Ginny se puso de pié, cogió una mano de Harry e hizo que la siguiera. Salieron por el retrato.  
  
Había pasado tan rápido que Ron apenas tuvo tiempo de pararse también y decir "¡Esperen!", pero Hermione también lo había sujetado por una mano.  
  
-Déjalos – le dijo en medio del bullicio que había nacido nuevamente en la sala común – Total... fue tu idea el que estén juntos, creo que les enviabas demasiadas indirectas – Hermione le guiñó un ojo y otra vez fue a detener el alboroto.  
  
-Pero nunca les dije que me hicieran caso!... Eso fue por iniciativa de ellos! – Ron fue tras de Hermione dándole estas explicaciones – Oye tu, deja esas bengalas! – le gritó a uno de tercero – Y ahora se han ido a... a... no sé donde...  
  
-Ron, no empieces con escenitas de celos del hermano mayor – ella seguía caminando por entre los alumnos, mitigando la bulla.  
  
-Yo no...  
  
-Pero si tanto te molesta, después podemos ir a buscarlos – Hermione le dio una mirada significativa. Una sonrisa picaresca se extendió en el rostro del pelirrojo.  
  
-Bien... buscarlos... ¿te parece en la torre de astronomía?  
  
-Ron, tenemos varios niños alrededor nuestro, por favor, no des malos ejemplos – le dijo entre dientes, se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando, mandándolos a dormir.  
  
Pronto la sala común se vio despejada, solo algunos se quedaron, terminando su quehaceres.  
  
-Bien, vayamos a buscar a mi hermana – Hermione y Ron intercambiaron miradas, ella arqueó una ceja – Las damas primero – Ron dejó que ella pase por el retrato.  
  
-Claro, y con un poco de suerte los encontramos – Ron sólo atinó a reírse y se ruborizó un poco – No, aún no te sonrojes, que no sabes lo que te espera... hacer méritos como lo de la rosa... Ronald Weasley... y en frente de mis amigos, en plena tarea!... No, cariño, no sabes lo que te espera!  
  
-Sabes... a veces eres... de temer... – Hermione sonrió  
  
-¿Decías en la torre de astronomía? ... mmm... No, creo que no... Me parece que los buscaremos en otro lugar – Ron pudo ver una sonrisa algo maliciosa en el rostro de Hermione antes de sentir una mano contra la suya para ser guiado a quién sabe dónde, al igual que Harry.  
  
***  
  
-Hasta mañana – Ginny se despidió con un beso y subió al dormitorio de las chicas. No había nadie más que ellos en la sala común, sólo se oía el crepitar del fuego de la chimenea.  
  
Harry también subió por las escaleras, entre tanto pensaba qué decirle a Ron, pero ni una sola idea se le vino a la cabeza. Entró al cuarto confiado en que su agudo sentido de la improvisación le daría algo preciso en el momento.  
  
-Ron, sé que podrías estar... – pero en la cama de Ron no había nadie, el silencio era interrumpido por los ronquidos de Neville, también notó que Seamos tampoco estaba en cama.  
  
Cogió sus pijamas y empezó a cambiarse. Sonrió al pensar que Hermione, también estaría ausente en su dormitorio, pero luego dejó de sonreír. Empezaba a comprender a Ron, él también necesitaría tiempo para acostumbrarse a los nuevos tratos de sus dos mejores amigos. Recién empezaba a pensar en eso. La puerta se abrió.  
  
-¡Al fin te encuentro! – Ron había pasado por la puerta y se acercaba lentamente a Harry. Éste le dio una mirada de arriba abajo.  
  
-Si, claro, supongo que estuviste buscándome – Harry señaló un lugar en el pecho de Ron, y éste enrojeció.  
  
-El botón de esta camisa ha estado flojo últimamente  
  
-Ajá...  
  
Ron también empezó a cambiarse, se dio la vuelta cuando notó que Harry lo miraba cerca al cuello. Pronto, Harry también empezó a tocarse el cuello, algo preocupado, hubiera querido tener un espejo, pero por si las dudas, también se dio la vuelta y terminó de cambiarse, antes que Ron pudiera verlo.  
  
No habían vuelto a cruzar palabra hasta después de estar en sus camas. Ron fue el primero en hablar.  
  
-Bien... puedes decirme que demonios estuvieron haciendo  
  
-Em... nosotros...  
  
-No, creo que no quiero saberlo... ¿dónde fueron?  
  
-Em...  
  
-No... creo que tampoco quiero saberlo... ¿qué le hiciste a mi hermana?!  
  
-Ron... creo que la pregunta aquí es... ¿qué me hizo ella a mí?  
  
Ron abrió la boca para decir algo, pero ningún ruido salió. Se abrió la puerta nuevamente, y entró Seamus.  
  
-Lo mismo que Lavender a mí, supongo... lo mismo que todas las chicas nos hacen a nosotros! ¿Acaso creen que nos tienen dominados?  
  
Nadie pudo responder esta pregunta. Reinó el silencio unos segundos, luego vieron que su amigo entraba en su cama y cerraba las cortinas.  
  
-Bien, Harry... sólo te digo una cosa: no estoy celoso. Como ya te dije, simpatizas bastante en mi familia, y nadie tendrá algún inconveniente en tu relación con mi hermana. Pero no debes pasarte de listo, en eso te estaré vigilando, y no por celos, como ya hemos acordado.  
  
-Uh-hum... – Harry estaba por dormirse  
  
-Pero en caso que esté equivocado y quizás sí sean celos, lo cual no es probable, ya me desquitaré de ti, y empezaré por adelantado, por si las dudas... Disfrutaré mucho el ver tu rostro cuando por el pasillo mencionen tu nombre... o aún mejor... cuando Colin revele las fotos...  
  
Harry abrió los ojos rápidamente "¿Fotos?" volteó a ver a Ron, y tratar de ver en sus ojos si estaba bromeando. El pelirrojo tenía una sonrisa, que por desgracia a Harry le resultaba tremendamente familiar, cuando a los gemelos se les ocurría una de las suyas. Supo en seguida que no estaba bromeando. ¿Y si sobornaba a Colin con echarle alguna maldición antes que revele las fotos? ¿O mejor aún, si se la echaba sin previo aviso? Sin duda aquella noche no podría pegar los ojos, Harry tenía mucho en qué pensar. Días difíciles estaban por llegar... "Bueno, quizás enfrentarme contra Voldemort no sea tan malo después de esto... ¿En qué lío me he metido?.... ¡Ginny!".  
  
***  
  
FINITE INCANTATEM  
  
***  
  
N/A: HOLAS!!!.... mmm... creo que demoré más de lo planeado... en fin... tuve una recaída ^^U ...  
  
Bueno, sólo quería decirles: GRACIAS!!!! han sido resuperlindos, gracias por leer este fic, por los reviews, por su amistad más que nada (aunque hace tiempo que no me encuentro con alguno por msn ¬¬)... Oh well... no me gusta este final, pero qué le hacemos, tendría que hacerlos esperar más y, también, me da flojeritis escribirlo otra vez (además que no se me ocurre otra cosa ¡_¡ - me estoy secandooo!!!)  
  
También otra cosilla... no era mi intención mostrar a Hermione como 'scarlet woman' n_n ... simplemente se me ocurrió darle ese toque 'seductor' (ajá mi mente puede ser un poco loca, a veces) mientras Ron poseía un lado romántico – recuerdan la rosa? (Ron Románticoooo???? w.t.f?) ... y pues creo que un poco de snogging no le hace daño a nadie ;P ..... en cuanto a los chicos... no, ellos no están dominados, claro que no.... están sometidos!!! (carga mi mochila, apúrate, esclavo – oops, esa era de Ivonne ;D)  
  
Cuídenseeeee!!!! Los quiero un montón, estudien (al menos hagan la finta), pórtense bien, vayan a misa ... me ausentaré un tiempo pero no crean que se librarán de mí! Hierba mala nunca, NUNCA, muere! XD 


End file.
